The new girl in town
by rebeccag239
Summary: Emily enroles into Mc Kinley High and joins New Directions however when things become sour between Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury she knows its her choice to fix things . My take on the back 9, wemma centered but other couples involved too.
1. Hello to a new member

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily and the songs used, as well belonging to their own respective companies. I also don't own any of the words used in the episode Hell-o

I'm off again with another fanfic. This time it is Wemma based, with my own spin on how the back nine should have happened, with a few twists thrown in as well. There will also be a few flashforwards as well which will be in _italics_. Anyway hope you enjoy it and as always don't forget to review!

The New Girl in Town

Episode One: Hell-o to a New Member.

_(The pain in her head screamed as she clung to the hand of her father. The grip on his hand tightened as she clung onto his strong grasp but she knew she couldn't hold on much longer.)_

"_Dad!" she exclaimed as she shut her eyes tight. "I- I don't think I can hold on much longer" she cried out. Suddenly she let her limp grip go and she continued to fall and fall until she couldn't see her father much longer...)_

(Figgins looked up from the calculations he was making, due to the budget cuts he was trying to make, and sighed. If it wasn't Sue blackmailing him about their dalliance in the hotel bedroom, it was Schue trying to get out of not going through with the deal he had made. Suddenly he noticed a slight petite girl standing in front of him with long curly red hair and a determined look on her face.)

"Can I help you?" Figgins politely asked his thick Indian accent shining through. "If you want a visitor pass you will have to see my secretary. " He pointed outside his office to an older woman sitting at a desk.

"I'm not a visitor," the red headed girl said "I would like to enrol at McKinley High. I just moved to Lima and this seems to be the only high school around." She scrunched up her nose in confusion. Figgins grinned as he sensed potential in this young girl.

"Well why didn't you say so," the principal grinned "I'm Principal Figgins and welcome to McKinley High. Just fill in one of these forms and you will be enrolled." Figgins opened his desk drawer and pulled out a form, handing it across to the new girl who picked up a pen and started to fill in the form. Suddenly Will poked his nose into the office.

"Sir the Glee Club seem to..." he trailed off as he noticed the girl sitting across from Figgins. She seemed to remind Will of somebody but he couldn't quite place his finger on whom.

"Schue this is..." Figgins said but because the girl hadn't told Figgins her name he couldn't introduce her to him. The girl finished filling in the form, handed it to Figgins and turned around to face Will.

"Emily Smith," she replied shaking his hand "I just enrolled today well this second actually." Will glanced at the young girl and started to form an idea.

"Mr. Schuester," Will smiled and Emily blushed "Listen Figgins its ok I'll take care of Emily" he said as he walked out of Figgins office. Emily followed behind the curly haired male "You don't sing do you, because I'm looking for another female lead to carry the baggage of our Glee Club's female lead..." Will's voice trailed off as student and teacher carried on walking down the corridor.

Emily walked down the corridor as she noticed Mr. Schuester talking to a woman dressed in a tracksuit. He then turned round and strode down the corridor slightly frustrated and nearly ran straight into Emily.

"Sorry Emily," Will rubbed his head "Enjoy your first day?" Emily nodded. "I noticed you enjoyed my Spanish class you seem to be quite good at it!"

"Yeah it's my favourite class" Emily replied. "Mr. Schue, I thought about what you said about joining the Glee Club and I know that I will have to audition but I accept your conditional offer to join." She smiled and Will also grinned.

"Well just come along to our practise after school tonight, it's the first one we have had since winning Sectionals and you can audition then. Some of the kids might give you some problems," Will grimaced thinking of Rachel "But the others won't and will understand they all had to do it."

"Ok," Emily nodded and grinned "I'll see you then Mr. Schue" she replied walking down the corridor towards her locker. Will did a fist pump delighted that he might have found a new member for New Directions and started walking towards the faculty office.

(Emily entered the choir room glancing at the twelve students sat there. She then noticed Mr. Schue drawing something on the board but then noticed Emily and smiled warmly at her.)

"Guys," he replied making sure that the other members of New Directions realised what he was saying "This is Emily and she is going to audition for us today. After her audition I also have something else that I would like to add. But for now Emily take the stage." He smiled at Emily who clasped her hands together and started to breathe in and out.

"I have decided to sing Lionel Ritchie's song 'Hello' because I believe that it's a fitting tribute to welcome myself to the group." Emily started to sing and Rachel, who so far had not been mildly interested in Emily, suddenly pricked her ears up. This girl could sing.

Emily continued to sing as Finn grinned at her, but was shot a glare by Rachel. Quinn started nodding to herself while Will had a strange sense of pride. Emily finished the short part of the song she had prepared and waited for the reaction.

What she wasn't expecting was a loud applause from everyone in the room except for Rachel who was just lightly clapping but inside she was seething. Will walked up to Emily and gave her a clap on the back.

"I guess we have ourselves a new member." He grinned at Emily who smiled back. She then walked towards the seats where she sat next to Tina and Artie.

"What do you guys say when somebody answers the phone?" Will asked the group.

"Whatsup" Mercedes answered.

"Who this be?" Artie also added.

"No she is dead this is her son" Kurt answered pulling a strand of hair.

"Ok..." Will replied "Alexander Grahame Bell, inventor of the telephone, liked to say ahoy ahoy when he answered the phone. It was Edisson who decided that hello was a more appropriate greeting. Look I'm really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals but as most of you have realised it hasn't done much to your day to day schooling." There was a lot of murmuring and nodding as Emily looked around confused. How bad could things be?

"Fact is we need to be a lot better at Regionals than we were at Sectionals, we need a new New Directions, and with Emily today I think we are one step to proving that" Will continued just as the bell rang and the group filed out.

"Well done Emily," Will nodded "And welcome to New Directions."

"There are so many things you don't know about me and I can't wait to show them to you." Will smiled as he was going to kiss the top of Emma's head but decided not to. Emma swooned but then composed herself as she heard a knocking at her door. She looked behind as she noticed a petite red headed girl standing there.

"Miss Pillsbury?" Emily said "I'm Emily Smith I transferred here today. I thought I would just see if you had an appointment just to chat about my time here so far."

"Ok, well I haven't got any appointments at the moment so if your free then now is fine" Emma smiled. Emily nodded.

"Now is fine" she replied sitting in the seat opposite from Emma who wiped the table. Emma also noticed that she and Emily sat in almost the same position.

"So..." Emma trailed off "How are you enjoying things so far?"

"Good" Emily smiled "I decided to join New Directions."

"Oh so you have met W- I mean Mr. Schuester?" Emma replied.

"Yes," Emily nodded "He seems very committed to his students." Emma nodded and the two of them just drifted off into a silence.

"I suppose on your first day nothing really exciting happens" Emma replied. "What about coming back in a few days when you have had time to settle?" Emma reached into her drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and after wiping the pencil down scribbled a time and a date.

"I guess I'll see you then" Emily smiled. Emma noticed that the smile she smiled was exactly the same smile that Will had when he was excited about Glee Club, but she thought it was just her imagination. Emily then left the office leaving Emma alone.

(It was another Glee Club meeting and Emily was sat at the back of the room looking through her English notes after the teacher had informed them that they would have a test. Suddenly she looked shocked as Rachel started standing up and singing something about Hell to Finn, she then started stalking the room looking like a predatory lion looking after her cubs.)

"What is Rachel doing?" Emily thought as the rest of New Directions, except Finn got up and started dancing around Rachel. Emily just sat there as well a stony silence filling her mind as the song finished then Mr .Schuester's voice filled her mind.

"Vocal Adrenaline have not lost a competition in three years. If we don't place at Regionals then the club is over with" Mr. Schuester finished.

"Lose the club," Emily thought "But that can't happen. It just can't". The silence drifted around the club as Finn glanced across at Emily, and nodded obviously thanking her for not joining the rest of New Directions for dancing.

(Will was helping Emily with some voice exercises when all of a sudden Finn came storming into the choir room.)

"Mr. Schue," Finn replied "We have a problem."

"What?" Will looked confused.

"It's Rachel," Finn replied "She's started dating the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline, Jessie."

"St. James," Emily finished for Finn standing up and facing Will "And I thought you were dating Rachel?" Emily looked confused and Will recognised her look as the one he sometimes wore.

"So what are we going to do?" Finn placed his hands in his pockets. "I mean he's clearly using her."

"I could go round to Carmel and have a word with the director" Will replied, but was interrupted by a yelp from Emily.

"No," Emily squeaked "I mean let the relationship fizzle out. Two rival show choir groups, how long is it going to last?" she shrugged "Beside when it does come out how long is it before Kurt, Mercedes etc. lets her stay with him?" Both Will and Finn looked at one another.

"She has a point" Will shrugged. "Well I don't like it." Finn shouted before storming out of the choir room. Will and Emily looked at one another the same confused look on their face. "What makes you think me going to Carmel won't be such a good idea?" Will asked shuffling the choir music "You seemed pretty determined not to let me go."

"Oh just a hunch" Emily shrugged picking up her bag and exiting the room leaving Will alone.

(Emily smiled as she walked down the corridor towards Miss. Pillsbury's office for her weekly appointment. She was right about Kurt and Mercedes as they had threatened Rachel to break up with Jessie otherwise they would quit the club. As she was about to knock on Miss. Pillsbury's office door she noticed Mr. Schue exiting the office in a sombre mood. Emily knocked sharply on the door and noticed Miss. Pillsbury wiping her eyes.)

"Miss. Pillsbury?" Emily looked surprised as she stood by the door "If now is a bad time..."

"No," Emma shook her head wiping her eyes "Sorry just going through a bit of a tough time at the moment that`s all." She got a tissue out of her drawer but then threw it away after one wipe. Emily sat down and started to talk about her week but her heart wasn't really in it and she knew that Miss. Pillsbury wasn't paying attention.

"I better go now" Emily murmured standing up and walking out of the office. She then stood outside of the office breathing deeply and another flashback came to mind.

"_What are we going to do?" A sharp female voice was heard over the noise._

"_I don't know," a male voice was heard "Here take Em and I'll figure something out." The girl nodded and picked the small red headed girl up. "I'll go inside and try and find the others."_

"_Ok" the first voice was heard before footsteps ran off and Emily felt her small self being picked up by somebody as she started to run. A few moments passed before she felt herself being dropped down onto the floor._

"_Where's mama?" her voice called out._

"_I don't know Em," the girl replied "Papa's going to find her and we will be a family again. Just you wait and see." _

(Emily stood at the front of the stage singing Hello Goodbye with the rest of New Directions. She was conscious that Rachel and Finn seemed to not connect with one another and she needed to keep the vocals together for the sake of New Directions. However she saw Miss. Pillsbury standing at the top of the auditorium watching Mr. Schue who seemed to be watching the performance but his mind seemed to be on other things. Emily finished the song then watched as Rachel ran off the stage.)

"Excuse me" Emily choked out as she too also ran off the stage almost in tears. "History cannot repeat itself it cannot" Emily thought as she clutched her head and kneeled down on the ground.

This might appear a bit confusing but as the chapters go on then I'm sure the pieces will be connected together. All I can say is that Emily is connected to Will and Emma but that is all I can say. As always please review if you like it!. Also if you want to read a profile of Emily its on my profile page.

**Chapter Two: The Power of Madonna Solves Everything. **

**As Emily tries to get to the bottom of Will and Emma's relationship she is shocked when she realises that her meddling in Jessie and Rachel's relationship didn't work. Meanwhile one of the Cheerios joins New Directions and Sue tries to investigate into Emily's family background.**.


	2. The power of madonna solves everything

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also don't own any of the words used in the episode 'The Power of Madonna'.

I'd like to thank everyone who gave me feedback on the first chapter its very much appreciated. Anyway onwards with the next chapter!

The New Girl in Town

Chapter Two: The Power of Madonna Solves Everything

(Emily was sat in the choir room next to Mercedes and Tina. She glanced across to see Quinn drawing something but couldn't see what it was as she was too far across the room. She then zoned out as Rachel rambled on about seeing somebody and when was the right time to do 'it'. Emily smiled as Will entered the room and sat at the side marking something.)

"...And didn't even take home the care bear I want him to keep" Rachel finished.

"Would you stop talking please you're grossing out my baby" Quinn replied.

"I just want to be ready" Rachel replied. "I know I'm getting older and these things are going to happen someday but how do I get a guy to not get mad at me for saying no?"

Emily zoned out again as a flashback came to her as Mercedes started talking.

"_But dad!" Emily whined. "I love him and I just want to be with him. Can't you see that?" _

"_Sweetie I know what it's like when you were sixteen," her father replied patiently "And believe me not everyone wants to wait. I just don't want to see you getting hurt that`s all." _

"_Not everybody is like you were!" Emily exclaimed angrily as she got up and slammed the door. She then walked down the street in tears._

"_Josh isn't like that," Emily thought "He`s kind and patient and just wants me to be happy." _

"Emily?" Brittany pulled the sleeve of Emily`s cardigan as she noticed that the bell had just rang and the rest of the girls were filing out. Quinn gave him a look as she exited the room and Emily walked up to Will.

"You having boy trouble too?" Will smiled and Emily shook her head.

"Nah," she replied shaking her red ponytail and looking down at the ground "I was just heading to Miss. Pillsbury's office to pick up a leaflet" Emily replied picking up her bag and heading to the door.

"Really so was I. Not to pick up a leaflet but just to..." Will trailed off not really sure he should be discussing this with a student, Emily just smiled.

"I probably should be heading to the library anyway" Emily replied with a small smile before leaving Will alone.

She then crossed to the drinking fountain and after taking a gulp of water passed by Miss. Pillsbury's office to see her and Mr. Schue talking. Emily smiled then continued on her walk to the library.

(Sophia Windsor was bored. Not just in the way you sometimes were in class when you felt like falling asleep, but in the bored way when you just wanted to get away from everything. It was all to do with Santana Lopez as well, just because she was flirting with Puck a little. Sophia then lifted up the person she was expecting to lift in the 'Ray of Light' performance when she heard the sound of Miss. Sylvester's voice from the megaphone.)

"Sloppy, freakshow babies!" Miss. Sylvester yelled. "Somewhere in the English countryside in a stately manor home Madonna is weeping. Hit the showers!"

Sophia and the rest of the Cheerios complained and moaned as they started walking across to the bleachers as Sophia pulled her blonde ponytail down making her hair go into waves.

"Hey Sophie" Santana smirked as she stood with Brittany. "Found somebody else to flirt with now. As I said Puck is off limits!"

"Go and crawl into a hole somewhere Lopez" Sophia replied as she put a hand through her blonde hair. "And by the way my name is SophiA not Sophie!" She rolled her eyes at the Latino cheerio.

"You know if Miss. Sylvester heard you saying that about me I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be very happy. In fact I bet she would kick you off the team!" Santana smirked as she walked across the gym floor Brittany following her.

Sophia noticed that Mr. Schuester, who took her for Spanish, had entered the gym and was talking animatedly towards Miss. Sylvester. He then started to leave the gym and Miss. Sylvester returned to yelling into her megaphone. Sophia then decided to leave practise and ran off out of the exit following Mr. Schue.

"Oh hey Sophia" Will smiled at the blonde headed girl who he kind of recognised from Spanish.

"Mr. Schuester," Sophia panted "If I could, I would like to audition for your Glee Club. I heard about your great performance at Sectionals and my Cheerio background would help with the performance side of things."

"Ok great" Will smiled. "I'm always happy to have more Cheerios in the club. What about you pop along at dinner time just before we start practise and I'll give you an audition then?"

"Ok" Sophia nodded smiling. She then turned back around and ran towards the gym. When there she sat back down and smirked at Santana.

"What are you so happy about?" Santana questioned before going back to chat with Brittany some more.

"Oh if only you knew" Sophia smirked to herself as she sat in contented silence.

(All the Glee Clubbers sat in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Finally when he did, he was armed with Sophia who gave a smirk towards Santana. Emily sat there not doing much.)

"Guys we have a new member" Will smiled happily. "This is Sophia and she will be joining the club. I know she is a Cheerio but I believe she has nothing to hide. Welcome to New Directions Sophia!" He smiled as Sophia headed towards the chairs and sat next to Emily who seemed to be the only person sat on her own. Will then headed towards the board and wrote **'Madonna'** on it before walking back to the group.

"What comes to mind when you see that name" Will asked.

"Genius" Rachel replied.

"Icon" Kurt grinned.

"Hall of fame MILF" Puck smirked before Quinn gave him a glare. Emily just smiled at Puck and sat in contented silence.

"So we're all aware of Madonna`s musical and cultural significance, which is why this week your assignment is to come up with a Madonna number" Will explained.

Kurt grinned while Tina and Mercedes did a high five. Emily jumped up and hugged Sophia while the Cheerio gave her a weird look. Finn and the rest of the boys looked annoyed and confused.

"Mr Schue," Puck replied "I hate to say this but as a dude but Madonna makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah she`s smoking and everything but can't we do the guy version of Madonna, like Pantera?" Finn added. Emily noted that Will was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Guys," Will replied "It's come to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group well lately." A smattering of murmurs spread through the group as Emily just caught the last bit of what Mr. Schue was saying.

"I have no idea what that means" Finn added.

"When I pulled my hamstring I went to a misogynist" Brittany added. Emily glanced around the room as Kurt mentioned about doing a project with Mercedes when Rachel stood up and beckoned to Emily, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Quinn to stand up and as the music played all six dashed down to the auditorium, the guys following them.

As soon as they reached the auditorium the start of Madonna`s 'Express Yourself' started to play and the girls began their performance. However the guys with the exception of Kurt didn't look too impressed.

"Can't they see it?" Emily thought as she danced around the stage."The girls need to be treated better than this" the redhead thought as she finished and only Mr. Schue and Kurt stood up clapping. Emily shot a look towards Will before heading off the stage with the rest of the girls.

(Sue sat in her office sipping on a protein shake. She had been intrigued by the new girl. Edith? Emila? No Emily! She wanted to know where she came from. However there had been no details about her family background other than she lived with her aging aunt.)

"Dear Journal," Sue wrote "How much I would love to find out about a so called Emily Smith. Of course she says she lives with her aging aunt but I know however that isn't the truth. How can an 80 + year old woman cope with a sixteen year old teenager, especially one with the confidence of her. She reminds me of somebody" Sue pondered as she looked deep in thought. "Of course she reminds me of our very own guidance counsellor. She looks like her but her personality is nothing like hers. Maybe she is her niece?" Sue nodded as if she had solved a very deep puzzle.

"In other news Schuester has stole another one of my Cheerios for his failing Glee Club. Maybe he will soon realise that there is no way he will win Regionals and his Glee Club will have to be shut down for good. And how dare he insult my hair and take Madonna away from me. I own Madonna!" She scribbled down furiously before putting the pen down and returning her journal to the drawer before she heard a knock and Mercedes, Kurt and Sophia enter.

"Miss. Sylvester we'd like a word" Kurt said.

"We saw how upset you got when Mr. Schuester insulted your hair" Mercedes continued.

"And we like to do something about it" Sophia added.

"You see as part of our Madonna project we are going to do a Madonna music video and well, Sophia would like you to be part of it" Kurt explained.

"But in return I want Kurt and Mercedes to be part of the Cheerios" Sophia said. Sue's eyes dashed between the two Glee Clubbers and her own Cheerio.

"Plus you will be able to get a new look as well" Sophia added. Sue nodded slowly.

"And it will get one up on Schuester as well" Sue thought. She nodded and Kurt, Mercedes and Sophia grinned at one another.

(Emily stopped at the end of the corridor and stood by her locker. Suddenly she then looked up and noticed Mr. Schuester and Miss .Pillsbury talking to one another. Miss. Pillsbury then moved down the steps walking past Emily. Emily noticed that she looked quite flustered and was muttering something under her breath. She closed the door of her locker and started to walk down the corridor where she noticed Miss. Sylvester talking to Mr. Schuester.)

"William she is in your Spanish class not to mention the Glee Club. You should have an idea where she comes from" Sue said.

"Sue I honestly have no idea!" Will sighed running a hand through his hair. "But if it makes you happy I'll go and ask Figgins for her records."

Sue glared at Will as he walked away before turning around and almost bumping into Emily.

"Miss. Sylvester I know what your plans are regarding the Glee Club and to be honest I don't think it's going to work" Emily smirked.

"And believe you me when I know that you aren't who you are saying who you are" Sue smirked. "I'll get to the bottom sooner or later and then I'll destroy your little club all at the same time!"

Sue then strode past the petite form of Emily as her face dropped into a sad one. She then bowed her head as another flashforward came to mind.

_The wind blew through the cliffs as two figures, one carrying a smaller figure, cuddled closer to one another._

"_What are we going to do Finn?" the female voice who had carried Emily said in a panic. Finn sighed_

"_I dunno Rach" he replied. "But I know that everything will be ok. It just has to be."_

"_I just hope Miss. P is ok" Rachel replied. "I mean luckily we were outside the school when it collapsed" she sighed rubbing her stomach as she spoke. Finn sighed as he pulled Rachel closer to him._

"_Come on we better find some shelter to keep Emily safe" he said as the duo stood up and started to move much quicker._

(Emily stood outside Mr. Schuester's office as she was waiting for her Spanish assignment back. However what she wasn't expecting was to see the lead vocalist and her arch enemy Jessie St. James to be stood there.

"Excuse me" Jessie said. "What are you staring at me for. I know I'm talented but..." he shook his head.

"Oh sorry" Emily replied. "I know who you are of course but I thought you went to Carmel?"

"I did" Jessie nodded "But I'm going to transfer here because of my girlfriend Rachel Berry. You may know her." Emily's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish as it didn't look like as if her plan worked. Jessie then knocked on the door and Mr. Schuester called to come in.

Emily sank on the floor and held her head in her hands. She then saw Miss. Pillsbury walking back to her office with a piece of paper in her hands. Emily looked puzzled but that was another incident for another day.

"I better go and warn the others" Emily thought as she got up and started to run towards the choir room where the thirteen other members were waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive.

"Emily what`s wrong?" Finn looked surprised at the look of angst on the girls face. Emily started to speak when Mr. Schue and Jessie entered the room.

"I'll take it from here Em" Will glanced at Emily who shot him an angry look and headed for the chairs, her red hair swaying.

"Guys this is Jessie St James and he has enrolled here from Carmel" Will explained.

"Yes we know who he is" Finn replied angrily. "Is everybody doing this just to hurt my feelings?"

"I thought you would be happy, I'm a star you could learn a lot from me" Jessie replied smoothly shooting a look at Emily.

"Mr. Schue he's a spy trust me I should know" Santana replied shooting a look at Sophia who glared back.

"Guys he lives with his uncle in our district," Will replied "And beside he has already auditioned that's the way we do things around here . Brittany" he glanced at the blonde headed girl.

"Mr. Schue is he your son?" Brittany said confused.

Jessie and Will looked at one another baffled.

"I doubt it Britt because that's like saying Emily looks like Miss. P because of her hair colour" Santana replied.

This time Emily blushed red and played with her hair while Jessie told Rachel while he left Vocal Adrenaline.

"Ok guys we have a lot of work to do. Jessie welcome aboard" Will interrupted shaking Jessie's hand.

(Everyone was sat in the gym watching the Cheerios, which now consisted of Kurt and Mercedes, perform Madonna's '4 Minutes'. Will and Emma were in the stands watching them. Will didn't look too happy. Emily had joined them as there weren't any spare seats left available. After the performance had ended Will had gone down to confront Sue leaving Emma and Emily alone.)

"I can't understand why Kurt and Mercedes would want to join the Cheerios," Emma said puzzled "Surely Glee is much more enjoyable."

"Kurt I can understand" Emily nodded but then stopped and glanced at Emma. She was about to question the guidance counsellor when Will returned.

"Say`s apparently I don't give them enough solos and that they would get more exposure being in the Cheerios" Will complained. Emily then stood up, hitching up her bag, and turned to face the two teachers.

"I better get going thanks for offering me a seat" she smiled, her eyes lighting up, then walked down the steps leaving Will and Emma alone. Emily then exited the gym and smiled, a faint giggle passing her lips.

(Emily walked out of the auditorium after Finn had decided they should perform 'Like a Prayer'. Suddenly she spotted Miss. Sylvester talking to Figgins in his office and Emily hid behind a wall.)

"I know you have information on Emily and I want it now otherwise I'll tell your wife about our dalliance in the hotel room." Figgins whimpered as he handed Sue the file and Sue nodded. She then walked out of the office and Emily just shook her head. Was her secret about to be revealed?

"Are you ok Emily?" Finn glanced at the red head and she nodded.

"I'm fine Finn" she replied smiling.

Finn gave her a nod and walked away leaving Emily on her own. She then sighed a couple of times then wandered to her locker.

Suddenly she heard a scream and Sue came charging round the corner, file in her hand.

"This has nothing in it!" she glared at Emily.

"Principal Figgins must not have got round to filling it yet" Emily replied innocently. Sue glared at the red head.

"You may have got one up on me this time but don't you worry I'll soon find out your secret and get you kicked out of McKinley High!" she exclaimed before Emily suspected, going back to Figgins and giving him a piece of her mind.

Emily smiled and walked off down the corridor while Will watched from the top of the corridor.

"There's something strange about that girl" Will thought before going off to mark some more papers.

Apologies for the lack of Wemma there will be some in the next chapter. After all it is filled under Will/Emma. Also I hopefully should be getting chapters out at a weekly pace but if not I'll let you know. Also Sophia isn't connected I just thought it would be fun to have more OCs in the story.

**Chapter three: Home is Where the Heart is **

**While Emily is at the roller rink she spots Will with another woman and becomes to grow worried as more flashbacks and flashforwards come to Emily as the mystery becomes clearer. Meanwhile Sophia helps Mercedes come to grips with the diet Sue has given them.**


	3. Home is where the heart is

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also don't own any of the words used in the episode 'Home'.

Again I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed I apologise if it's slightly confusing but everything will work itself out in time. I realised as well that maybe I am using the episodes too much to write so I'm going to try and write them from my own point of view. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Also there's a couple of Wemma scenes in and I know that Emma wasn't in the proper 'Home' but this is my take on the back nine so I put her in.

The New Girl in Town

Chapter Three: Home is Where the Heart is

(Sophia stood by the side of the cafeteria, apple in hand, as she looked at Kurt and Mercedes discussing something. Sophia then walked over to them smiling brightly.)

"Hey guys," she grinned "What you talking about?"

"Oh just Miss. Sylvester says Mercedes needs to lose ten pounds before this interviewer guy comes next week" Kurt waved his arm around. Sophia blinked.

"Ten pounds..." she whispered.

"It's ok for you Soph you aren't fat," Mercedes smiled "But I mean how hard can it be all I have to do is eat less and maybe walk a bit more. It'll be a piece of cake. Ha cake!" Mercedes laughed as she and Kurt walked across to join Santana and Brittany. Sophia just shook her head as she walked across to join Quinn.

"I'm pretty sure my cats been reading my diary" Brittany commented to Santana.

"Hey," Mercedes smiled at Brittany and Santana "How do you guys stay so skinny?" she winced.

"With the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse!" Santana smirked as her and Brittany showed Mercedes a sports bottle which was red and had the Cheerios logo on it.

"Sometimes I add a teaspoon of sand" Brittany smiled.

"That can't be healthy surely?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Who cares," Santana scoffed "You can either feel terrible or look great or kicked off the team when that photographer gets here." Santana and Brittany then drank from their water bottles and walked away as Mercedes looked at her chicken and put the tray on the table as she walked away. Meanwhile Sophia and Quinn were watching the scene.

"Don't worry I'll have a word with Mercedes" Quinn smiled as she walked away. Sophia gave the ex Cheerio a glare as she was jealous of her having Pucks baby but she was worried about Mercedes so she just gave a shrug as she also left the cafeteria.

(Emily skated around the local roller rink 'Rinkydinks' and sighed. She wanted to know what Mr. Schue was going to do for their performances in Glee now that the Cheerios had now taken over the auditorium. Emily started humming the words to 'Fire' as a duet was being performed just as she came into the roller rink. Emily skated closer to the wall and peered across as she saw Mr. Schue chatting to a blonde woman. Emily then clambered over the wall and walked across to the table.)

"Hey Mr. Schue" Emily grinned as she waved to her teacher, roller boots in hand. Will blinked.

"Emily hi" he said surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah well my next door neighbour wanted to go rollerblading and well there`s nowhere else in Lima to go" Emily said embarrassed. Will smiled and then noticed April glancing at the red headed girl with a confused look on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Emily this is April Rhodes we used to go to McKinley High together and she part owns the roller rink, I asked her if there was anywhere we could go to practise and she agreed we could perform here. April, this is Emily a new student she's also in the Glee Club a well" Will smiled broadly.

"Really?" Emily blinked "I suppose there is plenty of room but what about the roller rink itself unless we can use it to do a new number" the red headed laughed and Will smiled. However April herself didn't look too happy.

"Oh I'm sure we will think of something" April said bluntly and Emily lifted her eyes up. Somehow she didn't trust the blonde.

"I better go Mr. Schue my friend is waiting for me" Emily replied as she laced her boot up, the left sided one was already laced up, and smiled. However as Emily passed April she could feel a hint of tension but Emily just shook that off. Emily then skated back onto the roller rink deep in thought.

"I'll get a bikini wax and I'll see you tomorrow" April smirked as she walked away. Will then sat there as he glanced at Emily.

(Emily glanced around the room as Kurt rambled around about everyone needing a home and as he talked he glanced at Finn, something that kind of freaked Emily out. Emily then started to zone out as another memory started to come to mind.)

"_Hey Em!" Her boyfriend Josh smiled at her as she ran closer to him and hugged him. Josh was Australian and had only just moved to Lima a few months back but he and Emily had hit it off. "Hey why are you crying?" he said softly. _

"_Sorry" Emily mused pulling her hands through her hair. "It's just dad is being so mean not letting me see you. Just because he was a man whore" she complained. Josh just laughed and smiled._

"_He`s just being over protective that`s all" he smiled pulling Emily close. "Hey let`s go and see if the auditorium is open at school Maybe we can practise that duet that Mr. Hudson gave us." Emily smiled and nodded._

"_Ok" she replied as the two of them walked off hand in hand._

(Emily then woke from her trance as she heard applause and realised that she had missed Kurt`s performance. Kurt shot her a glare as he walked off with Mercedes and Emily shook herself from the trance. She then noticed Will packing some things up in his bag and walked up to her teacher.)

"Hey Mr. Schue," she said "I was just having a bit of trouble with my vocals and I was just wondering if I could stay behind and have a bit of help?"

"Emily I don't know if that`s such a good idea and beside I have somebody coming round tonight to look at my apartment" Will then stopped as he noticed Emily glancing at him puppy dog eyed.

"I bet if it was Rachel or even Quinn you would stay behind" she replied her eyes filled with tears. Will sighed as he turned towards the red headed girl.

"Oh ok I'll let you stop behind but I just have to make a phone call first" Will then walked out of the choir room and almost bumped into Emma.

"Oh hey Emma" Will smiled.

"I was just coming to see if you had sorted the auditorium problem out" Emma asked.

"Y-Yeah I have," Will smiled "April offered to lend us the roller rink just until we get things sorted out."

"April?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah she never did make it out of Lima" Will looked down at the floor looking slightly embarrassed. Will was about to carry on talking when he noticed Emily walking towards them.

"Em just wait there a minute" Will nodded and smiled. Emily nodded then closed the door to the choir room.

"Yes" she grinned doing a fist pump. Suddenly she stopped as Will entered the choir room and stared at Emily.

"You ok Mr. Schue?" Emily looked puzzled and Will nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" he smiled "From the top" he clapped his hands and Emily started to sing the first note.

"You know eating that food can't be healthy for you" Artie blinked.

"Want some of my cake?" Tina offered but Mercedes just swiped it away "You know you will have to eat something soon" Tina looked concerned.

"I'm fine!" Mercedes yelled. She then blinked as she saw that Artie looked like a piece of cake and Tina looked like an ice cream cone "And I'm really hungry so stop trying to get me to eat you!" she exclaimed as she got up and stormed away.

"Did she say try to eat us?" Artie mused. Tina shrugged. Mercedes then saw Rachel and Jessie except that Rachel looked like a cupcake and that Jessie looked like a burger.

"Oh man" Mercedes mused and then collapsed on the ground. Luckily Quinn and Sophia were near.

"Quick let's get her to the nurse" Sophia glanced at Quinn who nodded. Finn who was near managed to get Mercedes to her feet and then along with Quinn and Sophia managed to take her to the nurse's office.

"Aww man I'm gonna be late for Spanish" Sophia complained looking at her watch. "Quinn would you mind if you stayed with Mercedes?" Quinn shook her head and Sophia grinned running off down the corridor. A few minutes passed before Mercedes opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she complained.

"The nurse's office you fainted," Quinn explained "The nurse has gone to ring your mother and to get you some ginger ale."

"I just imagined everyone as food and then I fainted" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Yeah I used to do that as well" Quinn smiled. "But now I have to eat properly for the sake of my baby. Eating for two is a whole lot different than eating for one."

"But Miss. Sylvester..." Mercedes started to say but Quinn cut her off.

"You are beautiful don't let Miss. Sylvester tell you anything else" Quinn smiled. "I better go otherwise I'll be late for Spanish and I don't want Mr. Schue being concerned" she smiled as she left the nurse's office leaving Mercedes alone.

(The Glee Clubbers skated around the roller rink as Will and April watched them but soon realised that it wasn't going to work out. Emily stood to the side with Rachel and watched the pair.)

"What's the relationship with Mr. Schue and April?" Emily glanced at Rachel.

"She came to McKinley High because well you could say I quit Glee to perform in the school musical" Rachel explained. "She caused a few problems and then later quit because I had to stand in for her at the Invitational."

"Oh right" Emily replied folding her arms and laughed as Finn nearly fell over but was caught by Sophia. Meanwhile Will and April carried on their conversation.

"So why couldn't you have our appointment last week?" April smiled "I was looking forward to it!"

"Oh Emily wanted to have some extra vocal coaching" Will sighed. April raised an eyebrow.

"Really," she mumbled "Oh well what about tonight then?" She gave a broad smile but Will lifted up his hand.

"April I don't think it's such a good idea" he replied. "People might get the wrong idea."

"Like what? Like we're sleeping together and by that I mean sleeping together" April replied. Will shrugged.

"Something like that and I don't put it against some people to do things" he growled thinking of one Sue Sylvester. "Look April you can be the life and soul of the party but while you're with Buddy you can't. I think you should tell Buddy the truth and stop being his mistress. That way you can be who or what you want. Anyway look at this place its half dead" he replied looking round the roller rink which was empty apart from the fifteen Glee kids skating round. April nodded and hugged Will.

"You know you always give the right advice Mr. Schuester" she smiled. "I'll tell Buddy tonight that I want out. Hopefully he will thank me" she smiled. April then stood up, smiled at Will and left the roller rink. Emily glanced across at Will and gave him a soft smile before heading back towards the Glee kids who were skating along.

(The gym was full with chattering people as they all waited for the Cheerios to give their performance. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Sophia all waited for Mercedes as she stood by the microphone as the rest of the Glee kids and Will sat in the audience. Mercedes then came to the microphone and smiled.)

"Hi I'm Mercedes Jones" she announced. "I just want to mention this before I start. Has anyone of you ever felt fat, or got pimples or didn't have many friends?" She waited as Quinn was the first to raise her hand followed by Mike and then surprisingly Emily. "Because I feel the same way as well and I want to sing this to show you that you don't need to be skinny or popular to fit in all you need is to be yourself."

Mercedes then started to sing Christina Aguilera's 'Beautiful'.

Halfway through the song Quinn and Emily both stood up and joined the Cheerios followed by most of the other Glee Clubbers, even Puck stood up and joined the group. As the song ended Kurt walked up to Mercedes and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. "And you were right all along" he said as he broke away from the hug with Finn and Emily smiling at the duo. Will just smiled from his position in the audience as he watched his Glee Clubbers surround each other. He even noticed Sophia and Quinn sharing a smile, something which Will didn't ever think would happen.

"So how are things with Kurt?" Emily asked as she walked the corridors with Finn. She had heard through the grapevine that his mother and Kurt's father were dating and that Finn wasn't too happy about it. Finn shrugged.

"Burt's ok I suppose" he replied mentioning Kurt's dad. "I know that he will never replace my dad but if he ever had to become my stepdad then I suppose I wouldn't mind too much. It's Kurt I'm worried about" Finn replied as they stood by the choir room door. "I feel like I'm taking his dad away from him and I don't mean too not really."

"Kurt will get used in time" Emily smiled as they entered the choir room to be met by a gathering of chattering from the other Glee members.

"Guess what Miss. Rhodes has done!" Sophia said excitedly.

"What" Emily mumbled feeling confused.

"Bought the auditorium for us" Sophia grinned. Emily glanced towards Will who gave a nod and a grin. Emily then zoned out again as another flashback came to her.

"_Mama" Emily blinked as daylight came to her but she was stuck in a cave "Mama!" Emily yelled as she looked around her two year old eyes not being used to the dark._

"_Mama's not here sweetie but Aunt Rachel is here and so is Uncle Finn" Rachel smiled as Finn blinked._

"_Where's papa?" Emily grumbled. Rachel glanced at Finn as if she wasn't sure what to say._

"_Papa's just gone for a walk Em but I'm sure he won't be long" Rachel said gently. She didn't want to tell Emily that her mother was stuck at school and that her father had gone to try and find her. How do you explain that to a two year old?_

"_Papa come back soon" Emily said sleepily before she fell back asleep. Rachel covered her up with one of her cardigans before turning back to Finn who was looking at his cellphone._

"_Can't get no signal around here" he replied worriedly as Rachel leant on his shoulder._

"Em?" Finn nudged her shoulder "We have to go to the auditorium to sing with April."

"Sorry" Emily replied as the duo made their way to the auditorium.

"Why do I keep getting these weird flashbacks?" Emily thought. "Is this part of the great mystery that I am part of. And why is one me 16 and the other me two. It doesn't make sense."

(Emily wandered out of the school building after getting changed out of her 'Home' costume. She was also pretty freaked out that Mr. Schue kept staring at her all the time as if he recognised her. Emily then turned the corner and was surprised to see Mr. Schue in Miss. Pilsbury's office.)

"I know the divorce isn't through yet," Will said "So that means I can't date you yet but that doesn't mean I can't do this" he smiled kissing the top of Emma's head who blushed.

"So April's gone then?" Emma glanced at Will who nodded.

"Hopefully with the hush money Buddy's wife gave her she can make her own musical and be a successful performer" Will sighed.

"How's Emily?" Emma replied "I haven't seen her for a few days in my office I hope she's ok."

"You know she has been acting kinda strange these past few days I might just have a word with her just to see if she's ok. I just get this nagging feeling that I know her from somewhere and I can't put my finger on it" Will mused. Emma just smiled.

"I'm sure you will figure it out you always do" she replied. Will then stood up and made his way out of the door while Emma started to finish off her SAT prep. When Emily was sure that they were both out of the way she slipped out of the school door and made her way out of the car park.

"Better come up with a good story otherwise Mr. Schue might figure out the truth. He isn't as stupid as he looks" the red head mumbled as she walked into the distant.

Anyway that's my take on Home hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter again will be up next week but in a few weeks I'm going on a cruise so that chapter (Either Funk or Journey I haven't worked it out yet) will be up a week later so I apologise for that.

**Chapter Four: Bad Reputations are Never Easy to Escape**

**Sue digs deeper into Emily's past while Will questions Emily on her family background. Meanwhile the club gets a bad reputation as one of the members sets up a Glist which causes chaos among the group. **


	4. A bad reputation is never easy to escape

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia, Josh and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also do not own any of the words used in the episode 'Bad Reputation'.

Onto episode four and a little bit more of the mystery will be revealed. Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed as well it means a lot. Anyway on with the story!

The New Girl in Town

Chapter Four: A Bad Reputation is Never Easy to Escape

(Emily wandered into the choir room where most of the Glee Clubbers were sat around a laptop. She sat down next to Mercedes and Kurt, pulled out a book and started to read as Jessie and Rachel entered the room.)

"That better not be my first beauty contest" Rachel commented as she sat down next to Emily.

"No this is way more funnier than that!" Kurt laughed. Suddenly Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Is that Miss. Sylvester?" he asked as Kurt and Mercedes carried on laughing.

"Yeah me and Sophia stole it from her office after she sent us to get her hormone replacement injections after Cheerio practise" Kurt chortled through laughter.

"Well where is she then?" Emily commented after noticing that Santana, Brittany and Sophia weren't in the room. Kurt shrugged and carried on laughing with Mercedes.

"This is going on YouTube for sure!" Finn grinned getting ready to swipe the laptop.

"Do you think that`s such a good idea? She might kill us!" Rachel exclaimed. Emily nodded in agreement.

"Oh let her have a taste of her own medicine" Mercedes replied. Jessie nodded and Emily shot the older boy a glare. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure about him.

"I agree with Finn you guys need to stop being asses and start being bad asses" Jessie replied. Finn shot a look at his rival and then picked the laptop up and pocketed it. Emily just shook her head as the warning bell sounded for the rest of classes as the Glee Clubbers left the room.

(Will sighed as he surveyed the group. Figgins had informed him that one of the Glee Clubbers had set up what was called a "Glist" which was basically a list of all the Glee Clubbers in what was the order the writer believed was the worst behaved.)

"It wasn't me!" Emily protested looking round the room "Just because I`m new" she glared at Puck who looked smug "Bet it was Puck!" she exclaimed.

"Back off it wasn't me!" Puck replied.

"So why is your girlfriend on the list?" Tina chimed in.

"I dunno but it's more likely to be Sophia everybody knows she has a crush on me" Puck smirked.

"And why am I last on the list?" Rachel looked mad "Just because I wouldn't put out when I dated you" Rachel crossed her arms and sat beside Jessie.

"Woah woah woah!" Will exclaimed as he then glanced Puck. "Puck seriously did you do it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I said no," Puck replied "Sure I like setting stuff on fire and beating up people and tossing people in dumpsters but I`m no liar."

"He's right," Sophia admitted as everyone's heads turned to face the blonde cheerleader "If it was Puck he would be taking full responsibility."

"Ok beside this and posting Miss. Sylvester's video on YouTube you guys are getting quite a bad reputation. I know you guys are under a lot of stress what with Regionals coming up and you haven't got the recognition you would have liked from winning Sectionals" Will explained as he passed round sheet music. Emily glanced at it and burst out laughing.

"Something wrong Emily?" Will glanced at the red head who shook her head.

"No just bringing back an old memory" she smiled embarrassed. Sophia gave her friend a weird look.

"Your assignment for the week is to find songs like these and try to make them great again" Will smiled.

"This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking" Jessie mumbled. Emily glared at Jessie as Will just smiled and motioned to Mike and Matt to switch the C.D. player on. The room then filled with the sound of 'Ice Ice Baby' as Emily squealed and joined Brittany, Mike, Puck and Sophia on the floor. Emily then smirked as she ran forward and dragged Finn up as he looked confused. The song then carried on as the group all joined together.

"That song was awesome!" Emily exclaimed as she wandered out of the room chatting to Sophia who just smiled.

"I better get to Biology class" Emily explained as she left Sophia but didn't notice Miss. Sylvester watching her.

"Dear Journal" Sue wrote "My video has now reached two thousand hits and I have reached the point where I can't walk the corridors without being laughed at. I must find out who did it before it's too late and beside I also need to check up on the welfare of Emily's Aunt. She had the unfortunate point of being checked into the local hospital after a bad case of food poisoning." Suddenly her thoughts were broken by a knock on the door as Emily entered.

"Come in I was thinking about you" Sue smirked. Emily glanced at the Cheerio coach confused.

"What do you want? I have to go and visit my aunt" Emily lied knowing full well there wasn't an Aunt and that she had made the story up.

"The truth is I know there is no Aunt," Sue replied "And so I don't know what I should do. Should I tell Figgins and make him bring the proper truth out or should I make you join the Cheerios?"

"Don't tell Figgins" Emily begged. "Ok there is no Aunt. I made it up the truth is..." Emily paused and Sue leaned forward waiting for the juicy truth "I live alone" she continued. "I only made up my Aunt so that I wouldn't get in trouble for living on my own. But if you will cover it up I'll join the Cheerios." Emily bit her lip not knowing that Mr. Schuester wouldn't like that but she had no choice. Sue just nodded smirking.

"I think that will be best" Sue nodded holding out her hand and Emily shook it. "Next practise will be tomorrow and don't be late." Emily then exited the room her head low.

"Now the next puzzle I have to solve is who her parents are" Sue mumbled to herself as she sipped on her protein shake.

"Did you do it?" Will glanced at Sophia who shook her head.

"It wasn't me Mr. Schue" Sophia's blue eyes filled with tears. "I know that I might have some beef with Quinn but if I did do the list then would I have put her at number one. That to me seems like it's her!"

"Can you bring Emily in now?" Will looked at Sophia who nodded and left the room. A few seconds passed and Emily entered still angry over Miss Sylvester.

"Before we start I heard about you joining the Cheerios" Will looked annoyed not at Emily but that one of his Glee Clubbers was jumping ship.

"I didn't mean to it just sorta happened" Emily replied lamely before bursting into tears. Will moved across and put an arm around the girl.

"I just don't want to be here anymore I want to go home!" she exclaimed through tears.

"A lot of people think that" Will smiled. Emily shook her head.

"You don't understand Mr. Schue" she mumbled before looking down at the ground.

"Come on I know I'm not "down with it" as Mercedes likes to say but I mean I was young once I know what you young people are going through" Will smiled at Emily who hiccupped nodding."Beside I don't think you did the 'Glist' so you are free to go whenever you want" Emily smiled.

"Thanks dad" she whispered under her breath and Will pricked up his ears.

"I mean you remind me of my father" she replied. "I'll send Kurt in next" she said blushing getting up off the chair and walking out of the room. Will just sat there confused.

"She called me Dad?" Will paced around Emma's office "And I still don't know who made the 'Glist'."

"Well you do act like a father figure to most of the Glee Clubbers maybe she's just feeling more maternal" Emma shrugged. "Beside she's new maybe the emotions are getting to her that's all."

"I suppose," Will sighed "It just felt really weird that`s all. And she`s joined the Cheerios as well."

"Really?" Emma looked surprised. "I didn't think Emily was that type of girl. I mean being more interested in popularity rather than enjoying something for the sake of enjoying it."

"You mean like Glee Club" Will smirked and Emma blushed. Will smiled and kissed the top of her head "You always know what to say" he whispered as he exited Emma's office and almost bumped into Sue.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Sue smirked "I'm so pleased with your Glee Clubbers for posting the video of me dancing to 'Physical' online. Oh and Emily great addition to the Cheerios" she quipped. Sue then walked away leaving Will confused.

"Sometimes I don't understand that woman" he mumbled as he walked towards the faculty lounge.

"Ok guys it has been nearly a week since the 'Glist' went up and if I don't find out who did it today I'm gonna have to get Principal Figgins involved" Will informed the group to mumbles and groans. Emily dressed in her new Cheerio uniform next to Sophia didn't say anything "Ok Rachel can you show your Bad Reputation project." Rachel nodded then stood up leaving Will to occupy her empty chair. Rachel started talking but Emily started to zone out again.

_(Emily and Josh each entered McKinley High's auditorium where a few of the other members of the Glee Club were scattered around either practising or talking to Mr. Hudson who had taken over Mr. Schuester as the clubs director. Finn smiled as Emily and Josh came nearer to him.)_

"_Hey Emily, Josh," he grinned "Just who I wanted to see."_

"_Yeah we came to practise 'Run Joey Run' Josh explained. Finn had given Josh one of the three male leads and Emily the female lead. "Plus Em and her father had another falling out" Josh whispered to Finn._

"_Really?" Finn looked surprised as he glanced at Emily who looked upset "Suppose all teenage girls are like that my daughter is only five so me and Mrs Hudson have a long way to go yet" he smiled and Josh gave a nervous laugh._

"_I'll go and practise" he replied as he climbed onto the stage and started to sing. Finn then went to the chairs and sat down next to Emily who crossed her arms in anger._

"_Look your dad means well," Finn sighed "I mean when I was sixteen I slept with the first girl I could and I regretted it, I knew I should have waited until me and Mrs. Hudson were together. It all came out eventually and I nearly lost her." _

"_You would say that," Emily huffed "You and dad are tight so you would side with him."_

"_Em, I'm not siding with anyone." Finn looked confused as Josh looked up from the stage to see his director and girlfriend arguing. Emily then stood up and then walked out of the auditorium slamming the door behind her as she exited. Finn shot Josh a confused look as Josh just shrugged. Finn then nodded at Josh to carry on then made a mental note to go and find Emily once there was a break in the proceedings._

"Just so you can look like some slutty girl singer!" Finn yelled "How could you do this to me!" he exclaimed as Finn exited the room. Emily blinked as Jessie also left the room.

"W-what happened?" Emily replied confused.

"Well why you spaced out Rachel's video was just basically her with Finn, Jessie and Puck so as Finn said she was trying to bring down his reputation" Sophia smirked as Rachel shot a glare at her. Emily just nodded as the Glee Clubbers left the room.

"Why do you keep spacing out all the time?" Sophia looked confused as she unlocked her locker. Emily just sighed as she leant against it

"I dunno Soph," she mumbled "But I'm getting sick of it and I want them to stop." Suddenly she paused as she noticed Quinn getting a piece of paper out of her locker.

"Soph I'll just be a minute" Emily paused as she walked towards Mr. Schue's office but it was empty. Nodding Emily smiled as she walked towards Miss. Pilsburys office. Knocking on the door she opened it to see Mr. Schue standing there.

"Sorry," Emily replied blushing "But I think I know who made the 'Glist'."

"Who?" Will asked. Emma's eyes raised upwards staring at Emily.

"Just come with me" Emily replied. Will just shrugged as he walked out of Emma's office following Emily.

"It's Quinn" Emily whispered to Will who eyes raised towards Emily. "I saw her with a piece of paper and it makes sense she's lost everything and she did put herself first. Just question her" she smiled as Emily walked away.

(Sue sat by her desk writing facts down. Emily had a decent singing voice there was no question about that and her distinctive curly hair surely pointed towards him being the father. But was that enough proof she needed?)

"The mother," Sue thought "Who is the mother. It can't be the guidance counsellor they haven't been going out long enough." Sighing Sue lifted up her phone and dialled a number.

"Find out all you can on Emily Smith." Sue replied before putting the phone down. Meanwhile Emily walked out of the Glee Club as what seemed like a showdown between Rachel and Jessie causing Rachel to sing 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'. Suddenly Emily knelt down on the floor and held her head in pain as a flashback of the school filled with smoke and people running from it screaming filled her head. Emily then sat back and rubbed her head feeling more confused than ever.

"When can I go home!" the red headed girl screamed stamping her foot on the ground but then stopped as she noticed some of the football players were watching her. Emily just glanced at them as she walked down the corridor.

So is Sue right is Will the father? And if he is then who is the mother. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as well written as the others I struggled to get scenes from Bad reputation that would be used well and then there was the whole "slut" incident but because of previous events in my fic they were cancelled out. Anyway I always appreciate your reviews.

**Chapter Five: Illness and Changed Personalities**

**When Emily and Rachel both are hit with sore throats is that it for the Glee Club. Meanwhile Sophia, Mercedes and Santana all try to get Puck with different results and Kurt changes personalities but will it work?**


	5. Illness and Changed Personalities

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia, Josh and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also do not own any of the words used in the episode 'Laryngitis'.

Onwards and upwards we go I guess. As always ill like to thank everyone that has read or reviewed it means a lot. Hopefully this chapter will be ok as ive tried my best with it

The New Girl in Town

Chapter Five: Illness and Changed Personalities

(Emily opened the door to Mr. Schue's office as she noticed the Spanish teacher looking at something. She walked up to his desk confused.)

"Oh hey Em," Will replied absentmindedly "Rachel just sent me these names saying they were members of the Glee Club that aren't pulling their weight."

"I hope I'm not on that list!" Emily exclaimed looking shocked her eyes growing big and Will shook his head laughing.

"Nah Rachel said that you always sing your notes. Personally I think she's over reacting I still don't understand how she managed to bug the choir room though" Will mused. Emily smiled then started another coughing fit.

"You sure you're ok because that didn't sound too healthy" Will said concerned. Emily just nodded and smiled.

"Just a *cough* tickle I have in the back of my *cough* throat" Emily said weakly throwing down some water. Will looked sceptical but shrugged as Emily made her way out of the office. Suddenly she ducked as she noticed Mercedes and Puck talking to one another at the lockers.

"Surely Mercedes has more class than to go out with Puck" Emily thought confused but then looked at her watch and realised that she was late for Cheerio practise. She made a mental note to deal with Mercedes later then ran down the corridor her Cheerio skirt billowing out behind her as she ran.

"So this week I want your assignment to be what you are feeling at this moment 'aka' your voice" Will explained to the group as murmurs spread the room.

"You mean all solos in front of the class?" Kurt squeaked out.

"This group has lost its voice," Will replied "I want you all to stand in front of the room, say why you have picked the song and then sing your heart out." Sophia sitting next to Emily nodded.

"I agree," the blonde Cheerio added "We need to get back to what we were good at." The group then left the room apart from Emily and Sophia who were waiting for Emily to pick up her bag, her coughing had started again and it was slowing her down.

"Are you sure you're ok Em?" Sophia glanced at her friend, smoothing her Cheerio skirt down. Emily glared at Sophia and Sophia knew she should back off.

"What is it with some people first Mr. Schue now you why can't people leave me alone!" Emily yelled. Will who was sorting some sheet music out heard the yell and walked over to the two girls.

"Hey it's not like you two to fight. Are you sure you're ok Em?" he said concerned placing a hand on her shoulder as Emily jumped feeling like this had happened before. Will then took his hand off and looked guilty.

"It's not that," Emily replied "Just a distant memory" She continued softly before trudging away. Sophia glanced at Will.

"Sophia would you keep an eye on her I don't think everything is as it seems I would ask Em... I mean Miss. Pillsbury but she's on a course this week" Will explained. Sophia nodded.

"Sure thing Mr. Schue" she replied as she also walked out of the room leaving Will alone to tidy up the choir room from Glee practise.

(A few days had passed since the last Glee practise and Rachel was about to sing her chosen song. Emily was still coughing and Sophia was still concerned about her but Emily had told her friend that she was fine and that there was no need for her to worry.)

"I have chosen to sing Miley Cyrus "The Climb" as its about overcoming the odds so that means all of you" Rachel smirked. Sophia rolled her eyes as Rachel started to sing but something about her voice wasn't quite there. Mr. Schue then stopped her half way through the song.

"Rachel I think you've lost your voice" he says gently. Rachel's face grew white and she shakes her head. "Go and see a doctor" he said firmly then ushers Rachel back to her seat."Emily" he glances at the red headed girl who nods. She walked to the front of the room where Sophia gives her a grin and Finn the thumbs up. However as she starts to sing the room turns black and she can see different things swirling in front of her eyes, Mr. Schue carrying Miss. P out of the school and Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck surrounding a smaller Emily. Emily then held her head in pain.

"Em-Emily!" a voice was heard as she collapsed to the ground.

(Emily looked up at the ceiling as she opened her eyes.)

"Am I home?" she thought then cringed again as her head hurt. Suddenly she spotted the school nurse followed by Mr. Schue coming into the room and Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"Emily glad you're awake" the nurse smiled. "It looks as if you have a bad case of the flu as you have a fever, dizziness and a bad coughing fit. How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Emily mumbled "I just thought it was a bad cough that's all then I fainted during Glee practise."

"How long is she going to be out for I have another student who has lost her voice so I can't really have two out" Will asked. Emily shot him a look from her bed.

"Well due to the symptoms I would say a week's bed rest at home and she should be good as new" the nurse smiled. "Have you got any one to take you home Emily?" Emily shook her head.

"I have an aunt but she's in hospital at the moment so no," Emily replied "However, I'm used to taking care of myself."

"I'll be happy to take her home if Emily promises she will look after herself" Will offered. The nurse pursed up her lips but then nodded. Will then picked up Emily's bag and let the red headed girl make her way to the door as slowly as she could.

"How is she Mr. Schue?" Sophia glanced at Will as he closed the door while Emily got the prescription she needed off the nurse.

"Should be up to a week bed rest but luckily she should have no lasting damage to her voice. Its Rachel I'm worried about with that" Will sighed. "Look Sophia I want you to pop in and keep an eye on Em. There's something very strange going on and I don't want her to do anything stupid." The blonde headed girl nodded.

"She lives on the way home from my house so I'll pop in every day and I'll even bring the homework assignments from Spanish for her" Sophia grinned at Will who nodded.

"That would be great" Will said gratefully as Emily made her way out of the office still holding her head. "Ready to go?" Will asked as Emily nodded following her teacher out of the room.

(Emily tossed and turned as she was having a bad dream, her fever didn't help. Her thoughts then lapsed into another memory as she was sitting in the bleachers at McKinley as Mrs. Schuester walked up to her.)

"_You ok Emily?" she smiled. Emily just shrugged._

"_Look I know your father means well but he`s just concerned about you. I remember when I was your age not being the most popular kid in school it's hard" she sighed. Emily then turned to her. _

"_Mum I don't care!" she exclaimed "Just because dad did the dirty on you with Shelby, which is kinda weird because me and Beth are good friends now and every time I go to her house I want to hate her mother because of how she affected you, doesn't give him the right to be over protective of me!" Tears streamed down Emily's face as Emma put one arm around her daughter._

"_Do you want me to speak to him?" she offered and Emily shook her head. _

"_Maybe I should go home after all I did just walk out without telling him I was coming here" she smiled. Emma looked as Emily strode across the football pitch then heard a familiar ring tone of 'I Could Have Danced all Night'. _

"_Will, it's ok I found her" she smiled. "Look I know what you meant but she`s coming home now and everything will be fine. She then noticed Josh running towards her and said quickly "I have to go now."_

"_Mrs. S where`s Emily?" Josh asked confused._

"_She`s on her way home" Emma smiled as Josh just nodded._

(Emily then sat up in bed as the dizziness hit her.)

"That was a weird dream" she said confused but then put it down to the pills and the fever as she sank back under the sheets and went back to sleep.

(Finn had just finished singing `Jessie's Girl` and had returned to his seat when Puck entered the room with the brass band.)

"What is he up to?" Sophia muttered to Quinn who just shrugged.

"Just as long as he doesn't start talking about Super Mario and I'll be happy" she laughed. Puck then finished his long speech and then started 'The Lady is a Tramp'. Sophia raised an eyebrow as Puck smiled at her while behind her Santana looked annoyed. Meanwhile halfway through the song he pulled Mercedes up and started singing to her. As the song finished Mercedes looked flustered but happy. As the group finished Sophia looked deep in thought but then was brought back to life by a slap by Santana.

"Just stay away from my man Sophie you got that" she glared at the blonde headed girl before walking out of the room with Brittany. Quinn looked at the girl confused.

"You ok Sophia?" she said gently. Sophia nodded.

"I don't think it's me she has to worry about it's Mercedes" she replied rubbing her face. "Ow" she exclaimed as she fingered a bruise.

"Yeah I'll tell her that" Quinn replied. "Make sure she stays away from Santana I mean I might be ok with it but not Santana" she shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophia looked confused as she stood by Quinn's locker.

"Just because I'm carrying Pucks baby doesn't mean that I'm gonna date him" Quinn sighed. "And I mean I know that you were interested in him at one point and that was the reason I was mean to you last year but I've grown up now."

"None taken" Sophia replied as she saw Mercedes coming down the corridor. "Listen I have to get to class now but I'll talk to you later" She smiled as she walked the opposite way to Mercedes. Suddenly Sophia yelped as she bumped into a blonde headed boy who was wearing the same jacket that the football players wore.

"Sorry" Sophia blushed as she looked in his eyes. They were the most brilliant blue Sophia had seen.

"Nah it was my fault" the boy smiled as he tipped his cap and walked the other direction. Sophia sighed as she clutched her books to her chest then started to walk the direction to Spanish.

"I'll have to find his name off Finn if he's in the football team" Sophia thought privately.

(Finn walked down the corridor as he nearly bumped into Rachel who was eating a bowl of chicken soup.)

"It's not fair Finn!" Rachel complained "I take all my antibiotics and I rest my voice and it's still sore. What happens if I can't sing?"

"Well at least you're not stuck in bed like Emily" Finn replied. He had learnt off Sophia that Emily was still in bed although she was starting to get to that irritating stage where she was bored.

"I'm like Tinkerbell Finn I need applause to live!" Rachel moaned.

"Let me take you to see somebody, somebody I know" Finn replied.

"What another doctor who says I'll lose my voice" Rachel said sarcastically. Finn shook his head.

"No a friend of mine" he replied. Rachel just gave him a weird look as the duo carried on down the corridor.

'The Boy is Mine' Santana and Mercedes sang together before they were both roughly sprung apart from one another by Sophia and Mr. Schue.

"This is pathetic," Sophia rolled her eyes "Fighting over him?" she pointed to Puck who looked shocked.

"Hey I'm a stud" Puck grinned

"Don't listen to Sophie over there she just wants him for herself" Santana replied.

"One my name is Sophia not Sophie get it right and two I admit I did like Puck at one point in my life but I've met somebody else now so whoever he does choose is welcome to him" Sophia smirked at Santana but looked almost guiltily at Mercedes. Sophia then walked out of the choir room with Santana chasing after her and Mercedes on her own with Mr. Schue.

"You ok?" Mr. Schue asked. Mercedes nodded and went back to sit next to Quinn.

"Now then I have some good news. Emily will be back tomorrow after she found out she feels a lot better and that her voice is back to normal" Mr. Schue smiled. "And Rachel your voice is almost better now as well."

"Almost," Rachel nodded "Just a few more days of silence and some herbal remedy medicine and it should be fine."

"And a reality check" Finn muttered under his breath but Rachel pretended not to hear that.

(Emily was stood in her bedroom just fixing her hair in her ponytail as the doorbell rang. Emily then ran down the stairs as Sophia was stood there.)

"Ready to go" Sophia grinned as Emily nodded. "Wait till I tell you what has been happening while you have been absent. First of all Finn sang 'Jessie's Girl' for his solo which really freaked Rachel out it was hilarious then Puck sang a solo and Mercedes sang with him as well, then they started dating and Mercedes and Santana had a cat fight then involved me so I gave Santana a piece of my mind, Kurt has been acting really freaky dressing in like builder type clothes and dating Brittany and then there was that really cute guy..." Sophia trailed off as she glanced at Emily.

"You know you haven't listened to a word I said have you?" she said crossly as the two girls entered the car park of McKinley High.

"Sorry," Emily blushed "I just had other things on my mind that's all."

"You mean the flashbacks?" Sophia asked as Emily nodded.

"There seem to be more and more of them" Emily complained as they entered the school. "And I can't seem to have head or tail of what is happening. Is Miss. Pilsbury back?" Emily glanced at Sophia who nodded. "I'll have to leave you Sophia" Emily apologised as she ran down the corridor and peeked to see if the guidance counsellor was in. Emily rapped once on the window then entered the office.

"Oh Emily," Emma smiled "Glad to see your feeling better W- Mr. Schuester told me last week you weren't feeling too well"

"I have to tell you something" Emily replied before the phone rang. Emma nodded to Emily to just stay there and picked the phone up.

"Hello," she said politely "Oh that's great you have a cancellation. I'll look forward to seeing you then. Bye." Emma put the phone down and turned to face Emily.

"Dentist appointment" she smiled. Emily's face then turned white.

"D-Dentist appointment" the red head croaked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah nothing to be scared about just a check up" she laughed. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"N-Nothing just to say that I'm feeling much better and that I'll probably be popping in sometime this week" Emily smiled before feeling sick and running out of the office.

"I cannot let Miss. Pilsbury go to that dentist appointment" Emily thought. "If I do then all the other events will go out of synch."

(The other members of New Directions had just finished singing U2's 'One' but obviously Emily couldn't join in because of her absence. Emily walked out of the auditorium and was surprised to bump into Rachel.)

"Look I just came to say I'm glad your back" Rachel said."I suppose we need two female leads as well as two male leads. With us both out we wouldn't have had a chance at Regionals."

"T-thanks I guess," Emily stuttered "I'm glad your voice is back as well" she gave a small smile to Rachel who gave one back. "Look I better go I need to catch up on the Spanish that I missed" Rachel nodded and the two female leads passed each other by. Emily walked down the corridor and was surprised to see a blonde male entering Figgins office.

"It's a bit late for people to be still around I bet he's one of the board" Emily thought before shrugging. Tapping on Will's classroom door and after hearing a "Come in" from Will she entered the room.

Pretty hard chapter this one because there wasn't that much for me to work with so I hope you liked it. Not much on the Wemma front as well because again Emma wasn't in this episode so I thought she would be on a course. But we find out the parentage of Emily and you were right it is Will and Emma but why is she in this world and not in the future? Only time will tell. And again thanks for reviewing it does mean a lot!

**Chapter Six: Dream on a Cloud **

**When Bryan Ryan appears to cut the clubs funding Emily tries to persuade him to change his mind. Also Sophia finds out the identity of her new crush and persuades him to join New Directions and Artie and Tina's dreams hit a rough patch. **


	6. Dream on a cloud

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia, Josh, Daryl and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also do not own any of the words used in the episode 'Dream On'.

So after last chapters revelation how do we carry on? Again I'd like to thank those who have read and reviewed its always nice to read.

The New Girl in Town

Chapter Six: Dream on a Cloud

(Emily walked past Principal Figgins office on her way to Spanish class when she noticed Mr. Schuester stood up across from a blonde male who looked a tiny bit older than him.)

"Isn't that the same guy who I saw in Principal Figgins office last week when I went to see Mr. Schue for additional help in Spanish?" Emily thought to herself. However thinking that it was probably another blonde haired male, Emily pushed the thought to the back of her mind and headed down the corridor towards Mr. Schue's Spanish room. She entered the room and saw that it was half full and that Sophia was already there much to Emily surprise. She sat down next to her Cheerio teammate and got out her Spanish textbook as Sophia turned towards her grinning.

"I found out who the cute football player is" she grinned. "His name is Daryl and he is in the same year as we are. Finn told me all this as he knows him pretty well!" Sophia looked dreamy.

"Look Soph Im still a bit achy and tired from being ill so I don't really need all your drama at the moment" Emily murmured as she wrote down the date in Spanish. "Beside I heard on the grapevine that Rachel and Jessie are back together now as well." Emily rolled her eyes as she wasn't too keen on the male diva "Rachel is so heading for trouble there!"

"I thought they split up?" Sophia looked confused "After the whole 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' drama."

"Yeah well Rachel obviously doesn't know who her heart truly belongs to" Emily muttered as Mr. Schuester entered the room wandering over to Emily and Sophia's table.

"Hey," he smiled "Could you two come to a special Glee Club meeting this afternoon I have a friend who wants to speak to you?"

"Sure thing Mr. Schue" Sophia nodded. Emily also nodded and smiled at Mr. Schue as he headed back to the whiteboard.

"I have no idea what that was about" Sophia muttered to Emily who just shrugged and continued to listen to Mr. Schue.

(Emily sat next to Sophia who in turn sat next to Quinn. All their eyes were set on the blonde headed male who was stood in front of them.)

" Ok guys this is Mr. Ryan," Will smiled "He's a member of the school board and he would like to say a few words to you. I just want to let you know that his opinion is only one of many" he explained as Bryan stood in the middle of the room.

"Take out a piece of paper," he instructed the group "And write what you want your dream to be, something so important you don't even reveal it to yourself." Across the room Emily could see Rachel scribbling something down while Quinn printed something in her small writing. Emily chewed her pen as she wrote on hers "Find my Mum and Dad". Sophia glanced across at her paper and a strange expression crossed her face. Emily looked at hers and saw that Sophia had written "To find true love" . Bryan then crossed over to Artie and picked up his piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it into the trash can. Emily squeaked and clutched the piece of paper hoping that she wouldn't be next.

"Your dream is never going to happen" Bryan replied as Will's face fell and Emily glanced concerned. Bryan then started to rattle on about statistics and percentages.

"His dream didn't work out and neither will yours" Bryan smirked. Tina started to cry and Sophia looked horrified.

"I think you've said enough" Will said dangerously moving closer to Bryan.

"I think you made my decision which programme to cut much easier" Bryan smirked walking out of the room. Emily sighed as Will's face fell as he looked around the room.

(Emily and Sophia walked down the corridor still discussing Bryan Ryan. They were still in deep conversation and didn't notice somebody standing at Sophia's locker until Sophia ran straight into him.)

"Sorry about that" Sophia blushed. The boy smiled and glanced at Emily who looked embarrassed.

"Oh Daryl this is Emily. Emily this is Daryl you know..." Sophia cocked her head and Emily smirked.

"Ohh this is" Emily smirked and Sophia looked embarrassed. "I'll leave you two alone," she smiled "Gotta go and see Miss. Pillsbury anyway" she added as she walked down the corridor.

"You two seem to have been spending a lot of time together" Sophia called out but Emily ignored her friend. Daryl just glanced at Sophia twisting his cap in his hands.

"Sorry about that Emily acts a little strange sometimes" Sophia smiled. "It's like she doesn't come from this world if you know what I mean." The two of them then walked down the corridor in silence.

"So Glee Club huh" Daryl spoke out. Sophia turned towards Daryl and smiled.

"You know about that?" she raised an eyebrow. Daryl just put his hands in his jeans pockets and shrugged.

"Yeah well Finn and the guys talk about it all the time especially Finn its like he's found a surrogate father figure in Mr. Schuester. And he's is pretty cool for a teacher." Daryl gave a nervous laugh and Sophia smiled.

"I know what you mean" she replied. "I mean I thought it was just for geeks and the losers. But when Santana and Brittany joined maybe I started to think it wouldn't be that hard to join in" she murmured. "Listen why don't you sign up we could do with the extra vocals and I'm sure Mr. Schue wouldn't mind."

"I don't really know..." Daryl trailed off as they stood by the noticeboard. "What with practise and homework and... Lunch" Daryl said lamely.

"Please for me" Sophia begged and Daryl smiled.

"Ok I'll think about it but im not promising anything" he smiled tipping his cap towards Sophia then walked in the opposite direction. Sophia gave a goofy smile as she wandered the away from Daryl.

(Emily stood at the back of the theatre as Will and Bryan finished singing 'Dream On'.)

"Thank you we will let you know in a few days" the theatre director said bored. Will and Bryan both nodded and walked off the stage as Will looked shocked to see Emily standing there.

"Hey Em," Will said "I didn't know you knew there were auditions here."

"I didn't" Emily replied looking down at the floor. "I just came to drop Sophia's younger brother off at his theatre workshop." Emily knew this was a lie but she had to find Bryan Ryan and stop him from cutting Glee.

"Oh" Will replied but he still looked confused. "I have to shoot I`m meeting somebody for lunch but good luck on the audition results" Will smiled and left the theatre. Bryan turned around and looked at the smaller girl.

"Something isn't right with you," he murmured "I cant place my finger on it but you aren't what you seem."

"I just came to let you know that I wont let you cut Glee Club" Emily crossed her arms. "Mr. Schue has worked really hard to get us to where we are and I'm not going to let you crush it just like that!" She snapped her fingers and Bryan looked angry.

"You know I wasn't going to cut your precious Glee Club but now I may just change my mind" he replied as Bryan strode out of the room leaving Emily on her own. Suddenly she clutched her head in pain.

_(Emma and Josh sat in silence in the auditorium as Finn paced up and down.)_

"_She can't have got that far surely she only left me ten minutes ago" Emma offered._

"_I'm just concerned about her" Finn sighed. "Emily has been acting pretty strangely these last few days."_

"_I just hope she's ok" Josh glanced down at the ground. Emma grabbed his hand._

"_Don`t worry," she smiled at her daughter's boyfriend "Emily wouldn't do anything that stupid. She gets a bit angry sometime but she wouldn't do anything stupid like..." she trailed off._

"_Like what throw herself off a cliff" Finn replied. Emma jumped as Finn spoke the few words she was thinking of. Suddenly the door of the auditorium opened as Will ran in and hugged Emma._

"_Its all my fault," he murmured "If I hadn't shouted at her."_

"_You were only being protective of her" Emma murmured._

"_I think we should go and see if we can find her" Josh spoke up. Everyone turned to see the smaller boy "I just have a really bad feeling about this" he added._

"_Josh is right" Emma nodded. Will and Josh shot each other uneasy looks but also nodded._

"_Erm Rachel wants me Eliza isn't feeling so good" Finn smiled apologetically. "But if you find Emily please ring me or Rachel" he glanced at Will who nodded. "Thanks Mr. Schue" he replied as Finn walked out of the auditorium._

"_He still can't get used to calling me Will" Will sighed as Emma placed one hand around his shoulder. "Come on lets go and find our daughter." Will smiled as Emma nodded following Will and Josh out of the room._

(Emily unclutched her head and looked around the theatre auditorium noticing that it was half empty of people and that most people had gone home)

"I'm sick of all of these flashforwards" the red head thought. "I just want everything to go back to normal" she murmured as she walked out of the room.

(Artie and Tina sat in silence as they ate their bagels. Suddenly Tina looked up as she noticed Daryl and Sophia walking towards them.)

"Hey Sophia!" Artie waved towards the cheerio who smiled. "Who is this?" he glanced towards Daryl.

"Oh Artie, Tina this is Daryl. Daryl this is Artie and Tina they are in the Glee Club" Sophia smiled introducing them.

"Hey" Daryl smiled glancing at Arties wheelchair but then looked away again after Sophia gave him a look.

"We just came to get Artie some tap wheels we are going to do a tap routine for Glee Club" Tina smiled.

"Is Emily not here?" Artie noticed that the red headed girl wasn't with them. Sophia shook her blonde head.

"She still isn't feeling well, keeps getting headaches all the time" Sophia pulled a face. Artie and Tina looked concerned.

"I think we should get going" Artie mumbled pulling on Tinas sleeve. Tina looked up at Artie and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Daryl" Tina smiled before wheeling Artie away. Sophia and Daryl sat in silence while Sophia got some water out of her bag and started to drink it

"I made my mind up about the Glee Club as well" Daryl said. "I decided that I'm going to join" he smiled. Sophia grinned and hugged him then blushed.

"That's great news on Monday I'll go and tell Mr. Schue and then you can come to Tuesdays rehearsal and maybe audition but it depends how busy we are I mean we still have Mr. Ryan to come because he might be cutting the club and..." Sophia was cut off by Daryl who looked concerned.

"Sophia I don't want you telling anyone yet just wait a few more days ok" Daryl smiled and Sophia nodded.

"Ok ill wait" she murmured.

(Emma shuffled the papers Artie had given her and let out a loud sigh. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by a sharp knock on her office door and Emma turned to see Emily standing there.)

"Oh hey Emily" Emma smiled.

"I just came to get my weekly appointment, I came on Friday but you weren't in" Emily replied sitting on the chairs. Emma then got her diary out and started to flick through it.

"Is Wednesday ok? It will be in the morning because I have my dentist appointment in the afternoon" Emily nodded.

"You don't have to go to it you know" Emily replied bluntly and Emma turned to face her fellow red head "You could cancel."

"Why are you so concerned? What is he gonna hit on me!" Emma laughed as she wrote the appointment down. Emily took the appointment and turned to face Emma.

"Just be careful" she whispered as she left the office leaving Emma feeling confused.

"Mr. Schue" Sophia's voice was heard and Will turned around to see Sophia and a tall blonde headed boy who Will knew by face as he had him in his Spanish class. "This is Daryl and he wants to join Glee Club."

"Fantastic Sophia," Will grinned "Daryl why don't you come along tomorrow lunch time and audition then. In the meantime just sit and listen." Daryl nodded as he followed Sophia and sat down next to her and Emily.

"I had a little rummage around in the choir book catalogue as the Cheerios are having some of their money cut and I got you these" Bryan grinned showing the group a large box of items he had purchased. Kurt grinned and ran forward pawing the box while Brittany joined him.

"Lets give a big hand to Mr. Ryan" Will grinned then noticed that Sue had entered the room something that Emily had also noticed.

"What is Miss. Sylvester up too?" Emily whispered to Sophia who just shrugged.

"And you Bryan have a part as well, of townsperson. You get to say one line. Hurray" Sue grinned. "Congratulations William on landing the lead" she smirked as she left the room. Bryan grabbed the box of items away from Kurt and glared at Will.

"Well I know what programme I'll be cutting now the decision has been made much easier. Enjoy playing the lead" Bryan spat as he left the room. The room fell into silence as Will let out a nervous chuckle.

"You would have been so good at the lead" Emma replied. "It's such shame you have to give it up."

"Yeah well Glee is much more important it's like giving fifteen kids chances instead of just one chance for me" Will sighed.

"I had Artie in the other day, he said he found new research on walking. I had to let him down gently I felt so bad Will" Emma sighed. "But what was I supposed to do lie and give him false hope?" Will put an arm around her and kissed her head, Emma then blushed and smiled.

"Don't give the dentist your smile otherwise he will be after you as well" Will mock pouted. "Then I will have no one."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" Emma smiled as she gave Will another kiss this time on the lips. Suddenly the office door opened and Will and Emma sprung apart.

"O-oh" Sophia stammered as Emma smoothed down her hair and Will looked sheepish.

"Thanks for the advice Miss. Pillsbury" Will said as he walked out of the office just as Sophia sat down.

"I need some advice Miss. P" Sophia said. "It's my new boyfriend Daryl. Im worried about how far he has gone with a girl since these football players always seem to hang out with the cheerleaders..." Sophia carried on speaking but her mind was on something else entirely.

"Mr. Schue and Miss. P are so lying" Sophia thought. "They are so into each other I can tell. I cant wait to tell Emily shes been wanting to match make those two ever since she came to this school!"

(The Glee Club had just finished performing 'Dream a Little Dream' when Emily noticed that things didn't seem right between Tina and Artie, especially since she had decided to dance with Mike. Daryl was part of the team now since he wowed Mr. Schue with his audition song.)

"Isn't it great that Mr. Schue gave up the lead so that he could save us" Finn smiled at Emily. "Although I do feel a little sorry for him."

"Yeah..." Emily mumbled. "Listen Finn can you excuse me" she replied walking off the stage and towards the exit of the auditorium. Emily then leaned against the wall breathing heavily as a flashback came to mind.

_(Quinn and Puck had joined Rachel and Finn in the cave and they were informing Rachel and Finn what had been happening.) _

"_So Mr. Schue got Miss. P out that`s awesome!" Finn grinned. Rachel nodded rocking Emily to sleep as she did._

"_Kurt rang for an ambulance," Quinn informed them "So I think we should get going although one of us should stop with Emily. I don't think two year olds would be welcome at the hospital."_

"_I'll stay" Rachel nodded. Finn glanced at her but Rachel shot him a smile as Finn, Puck and Quinn clambered out of the cave. Rachel continued rocking Emily. _

"_Everything will be ok Emily now your mother and father are both ok" the brunette smiled to herself._

(Suddenly the flashback was cut short as Emily gripped her head and collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.)

"Emily!" Sophia yelled running to her friend and holding her "Speak to me!"

"M-my head," Emily cringed "Its getting much worse." Suddenly Emily collapsed to the ground as Daryl stood at the side not really knowing what to do.

"Go and get Mr. Schue" Sophia hissed glancing at Daryl who nodded. Sophia then rocked Emily as she waited for their teacher to arrive.

Cliffy I know. So I've introduced a new character and brought a bit more of the mystery in as well but this is more of a filler chapter than most so I apologise for that.

**Chapter Seven: Gaga and Kiss and Dentists oh my!**

**The group decide to do Kiss and Lady Gaga for their assignment but when Rachel reveals that Shelby is her mother, Emily knows its time to reveal to her own mother who she is. Meanwhile Emma gets a shock at the dentist appointment and Sophia decides its time for a makeover to impress Daryl. **


	7. Gaga and Kiss and dentists oh my!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia, Josh, Daryl and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also do not own any of the words used in the episode 'Theatricality'.

Only two more chapters after this one so things are stepping up a pace. To reply to an anonymous reviewer there will be more Puck/Quinn in this chapter and also thanks for reviewing!

The New Girl in Town

Chapter Seven: Gaga and Kiss and Dentists Oh My!

(Emily's eyes fluttered as she slowly opened them. She saw herself in a white room filled with beds as she sleepily looked around.)

"Am I home," she whispered to herself "If I am then my mission hasn't been successful" she cringed to herself. Suddenly she noticed that Daryl was sitting by her side and Emily mentality groaned to herself.

"Oh your awake" Daryl grinned. "Sophia was really worried but she and Mr. Schue have just gone for some coffee we didn't know how long you would be..." Daryl was interrupted by Emily sitting up and looking at him with big eyes.

"Mr. Schue is here?" She glanced at her nightdress and cringed.

"Oh don't worry Sophia sorted that all out" Daryl replied. Emily shot him a look and was relieved when Sophia arrived back two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Your awake" she smiled with relief as she handed one of the cups to Daryl. "Mr. Schue has just gone to find a nurse to update him on your condition but he told me to come back here" she grinned. "Speaking of Mr. Schue I found something out before we went to the auditorium to practise `Dream a Little Dream`." She moved closer to Emily and whispered "He and Miss. P are so dating I caught them making out in her office. Kinda hot don't you think" she smirked.

"Soph I knew about that weeks ago" Emily replied but then mentally slapped herself. Had she given too much away and blown the secret.

"You did?" Sophia looked puzzled. Daryl looked puzzled too but for different reasons.

"Yeah I erm you can just tell" Emily smiled. "With the way they look at one another and everything. Kinda cute don't you think?" She smiled as she didn't notice Will sneaking up behind Sophia's chair.

"Who's cute?" Will grinned as he took the cup of coffee from Daryl. Emily and Sophia shot looks at one another.

"Rachel and Jessie" Sophia blurted out. "Yeah I was just saying they make a cute couple."

"Well according to Brittany he looks like my son so I'm hoping if I start dating I meet somebody..." Will trailed off as he knew what he was going to say could be taken the wrong way. "Anyway good news Emily, the nurse said you should be out by tonight it looks like the headache was caused by tiredness and maybe not eating properly" he looked at Emily concerned.

"Yeah so that means no more stopping up talking to me on MSN" Sophia stuck her tongue out at Emily who glared at the blonde headed girl. Daryl just sat there his eyes darting between the two girls as Will sat in contented silence.

"AHHHHHH!" Sophia yelled as she and Emily made their way down the corridor of McKinley High. It had been a week since Emily had collapsed but she was feeling a whole lot better.

"What is it Soph?" Emily glanced at her friend as they stopped by her locker. Sophia opened the locker, got out a book then slammed the locker in frustration.

"Its Daryl" Sophia groaned. "We were at my house the other night just making out and he says..." she trailed off as a flashback came to mind.

"_These skirts really get in the way" Daryl groaned as he laid a kiss on Sophias shoulder "Maybe you should ditch the Cheerio outfits for something a little bit more loose" he smirked as he planted another kiss. Sophia sat up and looked at Daryl concerned._

"_You mean quit the Cheerios?" Sophia crossed her arms in annoyance. _

"_Not really," Daryl paused "But maybe while Miss. Sylvester is absent maybe try a few different outfits. Something a little less daring. You never know you might like it" he shrugged. Sophia stored the thought to the back of her mind as they continued making out._

Emily shugged "Its up to you Soph" she replied as they walked to Spanish class "But don't just change because a boy wants you to."

"I won't" Sophia nodded as they entered the classroom as Mr. Schue gave a grateful glance to the back of the room.

(The Glee Clubbers were all discussing what could be Tina's new look as she had got into trouble with Figgins for dressing too goth and were firing suggestions around.)

"Chicken Happy meal" Brittany suggested to the look of Sophia and Daryl who were sat next to one another.

"I swear I have no idea where she gets these ideas from" Daryl muttered. Sophia smiled and snuggled up next to him.

"Don't know where Emily has got to I hope she hasn't fainted again" Sophia looked worried. Daryl gripped her hand but then smiled as Emily entered the room closely followed by Rachel who looked stressed.

"Guys we have a major problem!" Rachel announced. "You know that I have been doing some background work on Vocal Adrenaline."

"isn't that against the rules?" Artie replied.

"Probably, but I went searching through the dumpster bins outside Carmel and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Emily whispered as Rachel went on about going to a shop and finding out they had sold out of red lace.

"They doing Gaga" Kurt announced. Rachel crossed her arms.

"I knew it" Mercedes muttered.

"They gonna perform theatricality on us" Kurt replied.

"Wait what is up with this Gaga dude he just dresses weird or something" Puck replied. Kurt then went in a big rant about how Lady Gaga was only the best performer in our generation while Emily and Sophia sat in stony silence listening to Kurt rant.

"Hold on a second," Will interrupted "We might be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and also find a performance for Regionals. This week your assignment is `Gaga`. Will smirked. All the girls started chattering as all the guys apart from Kurt sat in stony silence.

"I can find a new look as well" Sophia whispered to Emily who just nodded and smiled.

(Emily and Finn walked down the corridor together.)

"I'm sure Mr. Schue will listen to you" Emily smiled as she knocked sharply on the door and Will called to come in. He looked surprised to see Finn and Emily standing there.

"Oh hey Finn, Emily I was just reading up on Lady Gaga" Will said. "She has so many ideas that I think we could use in the Glee Club."

"That's the point," Finn replied "I don't want to do Lady Gaga. We always seem to do what the girls want to do and with the exception of Kurt I don't think the guys want to do Lady Gaga."

"Your right," Will nodded "Ok so lets come up with a solution!"

"I already have one" Finn grinned.

"I'm just gonna go" Emily beckoned to the door as she sloped out of the office to see Quinn and Puck arguing at the side about something.

"...So you can go and be a rock star all by yourself" Quinn finished walking off. Emily walked up to Puck looking concerned.

"You ok Puck?" she murmured. Puck just shot the redhead a look as he walked away leaving Emily on her own.

(Sophia walked down the corridor dressed in her Gaga costume. She had decided to go for the waitress look like Lady Gaga wore in the `Telephone` video. Emily joined her friend as she was dressed in a low red dress that supported her passion and determination. They entered the choir room to find that the other girls minus Rachel had also got dressed up in their costumes.)

"Sophia, Emily nice work" Will said. "Girls , Kurt excellent work as well" he smiled.

"Where's Rachel?" Daryl spoke out.

"Yeah I only realised because five minutes have gone by without her saying something obnoxious" Puck quipped.

"She got some news yesterday we were spying on Vocal Adrenaline" Mercedes and Quinn said together.

"Guys I told you not to do that," Will replied "But what did you find out?"

"Anyway we found out that her mom is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline" Mercedes replied. Emily's face dropped and Sophia looked shocked. Rachel then entered the room dressed in her Gaga costume that looked as if it had been made by a three year old.

"My dad's will have to pay for serious therapy but the main thing is that I'm not going anywhere" Rachel announced. As she carried on talking Emily went deep in thought.

"Maybe I should tell Miss. P who I really am I mean Rachel has found her real mother maybe I should tell mine" she thought. Emily was then brought out of her trance by Sophia tugging on her dress.

"Come on its time to perform 'Bad Romance'" she grinned as the music started to play and the eight girls and Kurt started to get up off the seats and start to perform the song.

"That was awesome guys" Will grinned as the eight girls stood on the stage. Daryl nodded as he looked at Sophia and grinned.

"I think somebody has a fan" Quinn nudged Sophia as she gave her a wink. Emily then walked off the stage towards the exit of the auditorium.

"Just wait there a minute" Will muttered as he followed Emily to the exit as she stood there breathing heavily.

"You ok?" he said gently. Emily nodded.

"Just got a little hot up there," she mumbled "But im fine now."

"You sure?" Will replied. Emily nodded and Will shrugged walking back towards the exit. Emily gripped the fabric of her dress and glanced towards the direction towards Emma's office which was currently empty.

"Crap I forgot the appointment was today" Emily thought sadly as she wandered back into the auditorium "I just hope Miss. P heeded my advice."

(Emma sat in the dentist's chair as the dentist, who she had known for a while so she was on first name terms with ,looked at her teeth.)

"You have good oral hygiene" he smiled at Emma who just blushed. "No everything looks in pretty good shape why don't we make another appointment in three months. I have some sterilising equipment that you might like to look at" he flashed a toothy grin at her showing perfect white teeth.

"Just be careful" Emily's warning flashed through her mind but Emma just shrugged that off.

"Ok I'm pretty sure they are clean" she smiled getting up off the chair moving towards the machine. Carl moved closer to her as he showed her as the machine worked.

"So that lever goes there and that connects the machine towards the sterilising substances that cleans everything" Carl explained to Emma who nodded. She then moved away but then in her haste tripped over.

"Are you ok?" Carl murmured. Emma nodded and got up gingerly "Let me help you" Carl smiled grabbing her. As he gripped her wrist Carl leant forward for a kiss until Emma jumped up sharply and glared.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I just thought that you seemed interested in the machine and we have been getting along well that maybe..." Carl trailed off.

"That you would make a move on me!" Emma exclaimed "For one thing I have a loving boyfriend that I would never cheat on. Emily was right!" she glared at Carl as she grabbed her bag and left the dentist office leaving Carl on his own.

(Sophia strode down the corridor dressed in her third outfit this time a short black dress that came up to her knee. The footballers stared at her which didn't go down to well with Daryl who grabbed her hand.)

"What are you playing at?" he hissed. Sophia tossed her blonde hair and smirked at Daryl.

"I thought you said you wanted something a bit shorter," she smirked "Isn`t that what you said?"

"Y-yes but not that short you look like a first class hooker" Daryl whispered. "Come with me" grabbing hold of her hand he dragged her into the choir room to the hoots and whistles of the football players. Daryl then sat down on one of the chairs and glanced at Sophia.

"When I said get rid of the Cheerio uniform I didn't mean literally. Now your dressing all slutty something which I thought you wouldn't do. Your not that type of girl Soph" Daryl ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair. "Go back to the Cheerios it's where you belong and I promise I wont ever complain again" he pleaded to her.

"Is that a promise?" Sophia teased giving him a kiss. "I only was going to drop the uniform till Miss. Sylvester came back then go back to the Cheerios I just wanted to see how you reacted." Seeing the look on Dary'ls face Sophia just smirked walking out of the choir room to change back into her Lady Gaga costume.

(The Glee Clubbers all sat around waiting for the guys to start singing "Beth". However Emily zoned out as Puck started singing and engaged herself in a flashback where she saw herself walking across a field mumbling something to herself and getting slightly angry. Suddenly she jumped as an hand was placed on her shoulder but it was only Beth Cohcoran, Shelby's adopted daughter and her best friend.)

"_Hey" Beth smiled nervously playing with her blonde hair. "I wasn't expecting to see you here thought you would be at the Glee Club."_

_Emily shook her head "Me and dad had another falling out so I bolted" she replied. Beth looked sympathetic ._

"_That's the good thing about not having a male figure in the house" Beth joked but after seeing the look on Emilys face changed her mind. "Only joking," she mumbled "So where are you going?". Emily shrugged._

"_Might just see how this path takes me" the redheaded girl shrugged. Beth nodded._

"_Ok but be careful these paths are dangerous" she warned Emily. Emily nodded and the two girls parted ways. Beth then got out her cellphone and dialled a number._

"_Mr. Schuester?" she paused "It's Beth, I've found Emily shes up at the two top fields and think shes heading towards the cliffs."_

"_Thanks Beth" Will thanked the girl and turned towards Emma and Josh who were stood outside the school._

"_We better set off quick I think shes heading towards the cliffs." Will's face turned pale as he jumped into his car, Emma and Josh following him._

"_I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Emma bit her lip as the car took off, Will trying to be as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit._

(Emily broke out of her trance to see Puck standing in front of Quinn, Quinn almost in tears.)

"So I want to name her Beth, that is if you let me" Puck gulped. Quinn smiled and nodded as Emily gave a small smile also.

(Emily strode towards Emma's office, not even pausing to glance through the Spanish window where Sophia was taking a test. Maybe this was what she needed to get home. Emily knocked once on the door.)

"Come in" Emma called out and was surprised to see Emily. "Oh hey Emily" she paused thinking she was here to ask about the dentist appointment. Emily shut the door and sat down in the chair.

"I have something to tell you" she paused and Emma motioned for her to carry on. "Well to be honest I haven't been telling the truth about who I really am." Emily paused again and Emma glanced with big brown eyes "The truth is I'm..." Emily was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Emma called out and Emily saw Will enter the office with a file in his hands.

"Just needed to sort something out with Rachel and..." he stopped when he saw Emily "Oh hey Em" he grinned. Emily's eyes filled with tears she couldn't tell her secret not with Will in the same room as well it would ruin everything.

"Excuse me" she murmured getting up off the chair and walking towards the door pushing past Will. Will then closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Will said shocked. Emma shrugged.

"She was going to tell me something before you came in I hope she isn't in any trouble" Emma said worriedly. Will shook his head.

"I'm sure she would have come to me if she was in trouble" he smiled. "How was the dentist appointment?" he glanced at Emma who shrugged.

"Oh you know, good" she replied but didn't want to go into anymore detail. Meanwhile outside the office Emily lapsed into another memory but for some reason this one didn't have any sound but just pictures of Finn, Quinn and Puck round Miss. P's hospital bed, Quinn clutching Puck's hand and Finn looking worried. Suddenly the memory broke up as Sophia ran to her friend.

"Quick you have to come Finn's doing something epic" she exclaimed. Emily ran with her friend where she spotted the eleven Glee Club members standing behind Finn who looked like he had dressed up in a shower costume glaring at two football players who Emily didn't recognise but she was sure Daryl did with the way he was looking at them.

"Next time we will bring some of our friends as well" the black one growled before walking away.

"I'm sick of being called freaks" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well we are freaks" Sophia giggled smoothing down her dress. "You ok Em?" she glanced at the red headed girl who nodded.

"I think things are going to be just fine" she smiled as a memory came back to her which showed Emma sitting up in bed and Will embracing her while Finn, Puck and Quinn smiled at one another. Sophia, Daryl and Emily linked arms with one another as they headed down the corridor.

So is Emily right is she fine or are things just around the corner? Review with your thoughts!

**Chapter Eight: Funkytown! **

**After one of Mr. Schue's pranks goes wrong and he finds out about Carl's attempted kiss is the romance over? And if so will that mean Emily not being able to get back to her own family. Meanwhile Rachel becomes more depressed as Vocal Adrenaline continue to push her knowing if they can bring her down New Directions are doomed as Sophia tries to bring out Quinns funky side. **


	8. Funkytown!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia, Josh, Daryl and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also do not own any of the words used in the episode`Funk'.

Thanks for the reviews guys it really means a lot. This chapter will be the last one for a few weeks but I'll explain at the end why. Again thanks for reviewing it makes me want to update faster!

The New Girl in Town

Chapter 8: Funkytown!

(Emily sat at one of the library tables flicking through an old yearbook and glancing at the pages. She smiled as she saw the page with Mr. Schuester and Miss. Pillsbury on it but then frowned to herself. She needed to stick to the task in hand which was trying to get back home but she didn't know what was the end product, New Directions winning Regionals, the Cheerios winning Nationals or keeping Mr Schue. and Miss. Pilsbury together.)

"This sucks!" Emily announced as she shut the yearbook and placed it down on the table. Suddenly she was surprised to see Sophia running towards her.

"You have to come and see this!" she said slightly panting. Emily shrugged but she got up and followed her friend out of the library towards the auditorium where she was shocked to see Jessie standing on the stage with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Wait I thought he was with us now?" Emily raised an eyebrow. The dark skinned girl on Jessie's arms gave Emily a dirty look.

"I'm afraid to tell you that I decided to return back to Vocal Adrenaline" Jessie smirked at Rachel and Emily. "You never listened to me and you never let me express my creative ability. I heard the blogs are busy saying how Vocal Adrenaline are finished and that you are ripe to topple us but maybe this performance will say that they are wrong." Jessie then started to launch into a version of Queen's "Another one bites the dust" while the Glee Clubbers sat in stony silence.

"Go and get Mr. Schue" Sophia hissed to Emily. Emily nodded and exited the room walking towards Mr. Schues office. She knocked once then opened the door.

"Mr. Schue you have to come. Its Jessie he's kinda turned against us" Emily crossed her arms and looked angry. Will looked confused and nodded. However when he returned to the auditorium neither New Directions nor Vocal Adrenaline were there.

"I bet they went back to the choir room" Emily offered. Will shrugged but followed Emily as they walked to the choir room. However when they got there they found the choir room full of toilet paper.

"They taped our room" Finn flatly said.

"What?" Will asked as Emily strode over the tissue paper and walked towards Sophia and Daryl who had a bunch in each hand. "Look if they are doing this then maybe we have got them spooked" he replied. Mercedes shook her head and laughed.

"I don't think so Mr. Schue" she replied.

"How did they even get keys anyway" Emily wondered out loud not noticing Miss .Sylvester enter the choir room.

"Oh I gave them keys over the weekend" Sue replied walking into the choir room. "I'm getting ready to turn this room into my very own trophy cabinet when you lose Regionals and this Glee Club is shut down for good. Now how do I know that? Well I had a word with my bookmaker and he said that you are 40-1 underdogs. You are going to lose and your dreams will be crushed" Sue smirked. Will walked forward with a look on his face Emily hadn't seen before.

"Sue can I see your trophy?" he questioned the Cheerios coach.

"Sure William hope and..." Sues words were stopped by a crash as Will threw the trophy on the floor. A look of disbelief went round the room as Emily just had a look of horror in her eyes.

"You dropped your trophy Sue" Will replied.

"You know for me trophies are like herpies you try to get rid of them but they keep coming back" Sue replied walking towards Will. "And you know why because I have a bunch of talent that will help me win Nationals. Enjoy your last few days here" she added as Sue strode out of the room. Will glanced at the Glee Clubbers who just looked worried but Emily had a look of anger in her eyes.

"I've never seen Mr. Schue behave like that" Sophia whispered to Emily.

"No neither have I" Emily murmured.

"And then she just kept on saying that Glee Club would be finished!" Will exclaimed sinking down into Emmas' chair. "Why do I let her get to me?"

"She's Sue just let her say what she wants and then win at Regionals" Emma smiled. "I mean look at what she did at Sectionals and you won."

"But that was Sectionals this is Regionals not to mention it's Vocal Adrenaline we are going against. And now that Jessie has defected back to them were one member down" Will was interrupted by Emma.

"Wait Jessie's gone back to Carmel?" Emmas voice was high "I thought..."

"Yeah same here but looks like he was spying for the other team" Will sighed. "But I do have some good news. Yesterday my divorce came through so now I can take you out on a date. A proper date this time" he smiled.

"I- I have something to tell you too and erm its not good news. You know when I went to the dentist He erm he made a pass at me but I didn't kiss back I told him straight. I wanted you to know so we have no secrets" Emma looked at Will who's face was stern but showed no expression.

"I have to go the Glee Clubbers will be waiting for me" he replied walking out of Emma's office who sat alone.

"Ok today I want to talk about regrets who has some?" Will addressed the group.

"Having Jessie take my heart and have it stomped on" Rachel answered.

"Thinking trust me was a sensible birth control option" Quinn replied.

"We all have them. I just finalised my divorce! Will replied. Emily lifted her head up and mouthed "What?" She then dozed off into another day dream.

_Rachel sat on the floor of the cave watching Emily sleep. She smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. In seven months she would be having her own child and then her and Finn could be a family. Suddenly she jumped as the slab on the cave rolled back but it was only Finn. _

"_Sorry only me" Finn smiled kissing Rachel. "You will be pleased to know Miss. P is just fine. They are checking her for observation but it looks like Mr. Schue got there in the nick of time!"_

"_That's great news" Rachel replied sincerely. "Emily's just been a little angel" she smiled "I just hope our little boy or girl is a good as she is" she grinned as she and Finn embraced. _

"_We better get going Mr. Schue is waiting outside and I promised him I wouldn't be long, I think he wants to see Emily as well" Finn smiled. Rachel nodded as she picked Emily and the trio walked out of the cave._

Sophia, Daryl and Emily walked out of the choir room to see Miss. Pilsbury standing outside the water fountain dabbing her eyes.

"Miss. P?" Sophia glanced up at the guidance counsellor "Are you ok?"

"Course she's not ok she's crying" Daryl hissed at his girlfriend.

"I-I'm fine" Emma replied smiling before walking down the corridor.

"Shes not ok and I bet I know who caused it" Emily replied crossing her arms. "And its the same person who will stop me from going home if I don't do something to stop it" she exclaimed as she slammed her bag against the locker then walked down the corridor.

"Did she just say..." Daryl trailed off confused.

"Like I said just ignore anything Emily says" Sophia grinned putting an arm around Daryl as they walked down the corridor together.

"Funk!" Wil announced writing it on the whiteboard "Use it in a sentence."

"This cheese smells funky" Rachel replied while Puck made a stupid joke "Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel yelled.

"I was more thinking of Vocal Adrenaline has sure put us in a funk" Will replied.

"I'm so depressed I've worn the same outfit twice this week" Kurt murmured.

"My nail buds have been bitten off more than I can chew" Sophia added.

"I'm depressed that Miss. P is depressed" Emily thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Don't worry i have this one covered" Mercedes smiled. Emily blinked had she missed something.

"Hang on a minute I want to get funky too" Quinn protested. The whole room started laughing.

"Nice one Quinn" Sophia giggled.

"You said yourself funk is soul meets anger. Look at me im furious!" Quinn added.

"Yeah but white people just cant do Funk," Sophia replied "I mean no offence but it's just not in us."

"Sophia I will have something planned for tomorrow" Quinn replied angrily. Sophia just shrugged and glanced at Daryl who had an amused look on his face.

"Ok great Quinn goes first" Will smiled happily. The bell then rang and Emily was first out of the room giving a look to Will as she exited.

(Emily was walking past Miss. Sylvesters office as she wanted to do some extra practise for Nationals. However she was confused to see Mr. Schue walking out of it whistling and looking pretty happy.)

"I thought Mr. Schue and Miss. Sylvester hated one another" Emily said confused. Sophia and Daryl looked at one another and shrugged.

"Maybe he needed her help?" Daryl shrugged. Sophia nodded.

"But you saw the way he reacted when she came into the office unless..." Emily paused for effect and she shook her head "No don't be stupid Emily" she replied bitterly.

"Unless what" Sophia replied.

"Unless he was having an affair with her" Emily replied. There was a pause then Sophia and Daryl started to burst into laughter .

"Yeah good one Em" Sophia replied bursting into giggles.

"I know you said you were joking but thats taking things too far" Daryl smirked.

"It makes sense though the fighting the secret meetings and Miss. P crying. Plus they say love springs from hate" Emily shrugged. Daryl and Sophia took time from laughing to glance at the red headed girl.

"Your serious aren't you?" Sophia raised an eyebrow at Emily who nodded.

"It all fits" Emily murmured "I'll keep you posted" she replied as Sophia and Daryl looked at one another.

"Sometimes I don't know if shes being serious or joking" Sophia murmured. "That's the most ludricious thing ever!"

"She has a point" Daryl shrugged.

"Not you too," Sophia exclaimed "I refuse to believe." Sophia crossed her arms across her Cheerios outfit as Daryl just smirked and pushed her letting her know he was joking.

"I'm only joking" Daryl replied. "Maybe it's just something or nothing. Emily's probably got things mixed up as usual."

"I hope so" Sophia mumbled as the two walked down the corridor.

(Will walked down the corridor whistling as he noticed some of of the Cheerios slumped against the lockers. Then he saw Sophia crying against Daryls shoulder and he walked up to her concerned.)

"Sophia?" Will replied but she just shrugged him off still sobbing. Santana then walked past not making an attempt to tease Sophia as she was in hysterics as well. Will then noticed Brittany pulling Jacob next to the lockers as she seemed to be screaming as well. Another cheerio walked past slightly sobbing.

"Kurt what the hell is going on here?" Will exclaimed.

"Its coach Sylvester she hasn't been to practise for days" Kurt explained. "I mean I'm ok I have Glee but to some of these girls this National championship could be the case between getting a scholarship and not getting one .And the rest are just confused." Kurt shrugged as he walked away leaving Will alone. He then saw Emily standing against the locker looking bitter. Will walked up to the smaller girl and glanced at her.

"This is all your fault" Emily glared at Will. "If you hadn't been having an affair with her then she wouldn't be off colour and..." she paused as Will grabbed her arm.

"What?" he said confused. "You thought I was having an relationship with..." he shook his head and started laughing.

"So if you haven't then why has she not been attending practise and is pulling out of Nationals?" Emily glared up at Will.

"Because that is my fault. I lead her on because of her constant goading against me and New Directions. I wanted her to know what it felt like to be humiliated but it backfired on me. Kurt was right these girls need a national trophy" Will rubbed his head.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry!" Emily replied slightly embarrassed, Will just gave a small smile.

"You weren't to know" he replied as the two of them slowly walked towards the choir room.

"So why was Miss. P crying?" Emily thought as she sat down next to Sophia who still looked tearful as Puck Finn and Mercedes performed 'Good Vibrations'

"A kick butt old school rap song" Puck smirked bringing back Emily's thoughts.

"Does it really matter Mr. Schue?" Artie piped up. "We're so depressed were even picking the wrong songs. We must be in a bigger funk than I thought" as they all sat in silence.

"And I just keep having nightmares of all the mothers of the little baby chicks coming after me for revenge" Rachel said depressed. Emily grabbed her hand while Puck looked horrified.

"Right that`s it Finn, Matt ,Daryl Mike come with me!" Puck exclaimed as the four boys all got up and walked straight to the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Will exclaimed "What`s going on here?"

"We're gonna go all braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah what's the best way to mess up that Jessie's kid face" Puck replied.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel's one of us were the only ones who get to humiliate her" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sit back down!" Will yelled. Only Kurt and Daryl scuttled back to their seats. "Look I know what it's like to be messed with and trust me its not nice. Look at you all of you are amazing" Will replied.

"Well we cant just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omelette" Finn replied.

"Yeah I mean if it was Sophia I know I would want revenge" Daryl said quietly as the guys got back to their seats and Will dialled Jessie's number on Rachel's phone.

"You would do that for me?" Sophia whispered, Daryl nodded.

"Jessie St. James this is Will Schuester I want you and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline to meet at our auditorium 3pm sharp" Will then hung up, gave the phone back to Rachel and looked around the room. Emily gave Will a small smile as she sat next to Rachel. Now all she needed to do was to sort out Miss. P.

(Will sat watching the Cheerio Narional Championships on television which they had won when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Will went to answer it and Santana, Sophia, Brittany and Emily walked in with the large trophy. They placed it down then turned to face Sue.)

"Go" Sue instructed them then turned to face Emily. "Uh not you I want you here" she smirked. Emily`s face turned white "I want you here when I humiliate _your father_" Sue whispered. Emily's fingers started to shake as Will came back into the room.

"You ok Emily?" he asked concerned and Emily nodded.

"May I be excused" she whispered. Will nodded and Emily fled the apartment. How had Coach Sylvester worked it out but she wasn't stupid not by a long shot. Emily sat outside the apartment and started to sob. It then showed her staring at the giant trophy that had been put in the choir room, Sophia next to her. Suddenly Emily started to feel faint as a flashback came to her.

_Emily stood at the top of the cliff the wind blowing through her long hair. She turned when suddenly she could feel herself wobbling. _

"_Em!" a voice was heard and she glanced to see her father, mother and Josh running towards her. Will then managed to grab her hand as she nearly fell off the cliff._

"_Look I'm sorry about what I said about Josh. I didn't mean it and well if you want to do the nasty with him you can" Emily blushed this wasn't the sort of conversation you should be having with your father at the top of a cliff._

"_If I don't make it then I just want to say I love you!"_ she exclaimed as the _pain in her head screamed as she clung to the hand of her father. The grip on his hand tightened as she clung onto his strong grasp but she knew she couldn't hold on much longer._

"_Dad!" she exclaimed as she shut her eyes tight. "I- I don't think I can hold on much longer" she cried out. Suddenly she let her limp grip go and she continued to fall and fall until she couldn't see her father much longer..._

"_Em!" Will yelled as he sank to his knees and Emma ran to him Josh not knowing where to look. Will then leant against Emma's shoulder as he sobbed._

"_I'll ring for an ambulance" Emma suggested as she got out her cell phone and dialled the emergency number..._

"Em Em!" a voice was heard and Emily looked up to see Sophia glancing at her. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed "Come on we have to go and meet Vocal Adrenaline at the auditorium." She smiled as she helped Emily to her feet.

(Will knocked sharply on the door of Emma's office as she called to come in but as he entered the office she looked down sharply at the notes she was writing.)

"Look I know I was stupid walking out like that," Will paused "But I don't want to lose you especially to some dentist. I know that I can't be the cleanest person and that sometimes that I screw things up but the truth is I..." he was interrupted by Emma walking forward and planted a kiss.

"I forgive you" she said smiling "And if you want I'll transfer dentists."

"You don't have to..." Will started to say but Emma cut him off.

"It be kinda weird anyway after I stormed out." She looked embarrassed as Will just gave a small smile. "I'm sorry this is totally unattractive" she replied blushing.

"In fact it's very attractive" Will said smirking leaning in for another kiss then glanced at his watch. "Oh shoot I have to meet up with Vocal Adrenaline we're gonna give them a funk performance that will put them in a deep funk!" Wll then walked out of the door smiling as he met the Glee kids at the auditorium.

"You're in a good mood Mr. Schue" Emily said innocently. Will just gave Emily a look as the Glee Clubbers went on the stage.

"That was totally awesome we smashed it!" Finn exclaimed giving an high five to Daryl.

"I think we could be in the driving sear for Regionals" Sophia grinned.

"Don't get too complacent guys remember what happened at Sectionals" Will warned the team.

"We know Mr. Schue" Quinn replied rolling her eyes then giving a small smile to her director after what happened after her 'It's a Man's World' performance. Emily then walked up to Will and glanced at him.

"May I be excused Mr. Schue?" she asked. Will nodded and Emily walked off backstage ignoring the looks Sophia and Daryl were giving her. Emily strode down the corridor and knocked on Miss. Pillsbury's office door.

"Emily hi!" Emma said surprised.

"Miss. P I have something important to tell you" Emily said as she shut the office door behind her.

Cliffhanger! And the worst part is that it wont be updated for three weeks as im going on a cruise next week for a week. But I'm coming back home on the Saturday so I should have it up the week after sometime. Again I can only apolgise for the wait especially as it's the last chapter as well.

**Chapter Nine: Journeys End**

**Its Regionals but can New Directions triumph over the odds and win? Meanwhile Emily's secret is revealed to Miss. Pilsbury and Mr. Schuester and Quinn's life is changed forever with the birth of her daughter. **


	9. Journeys end

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. However I do own Emily, Sophia, Josh, Daryl and the songs used, as well as them belonging to their own respective companies. I also do not own any of the words used in the episode `Journey`.

First I'm back from my holiday. I had a great time but now I'm ready to go with the final chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed hopefully I'll break my review record with this chapter I have equalled it at the moment. I hope you enjoy it!

The New Girl in Town

Chapter Nine: Journeys End

(Emma walked down the corridor deathly pale as her yellow heels click clacked down the corridor. She paused for a moment as she knocked on Will's office door knowing that he would be in as he had told her he would be marking after the Glee Club performance.)

"Come in" she heard Wills voice shout and Emma breathed in before opening the door.

"Oh hey Em" Will smiled looking up from the paper he was marking but then looked shocked at how pale his girlfriend was. "Whats wrong?" he asked softly jumping up and walking over to her.

"E-Emily" Emma choked out.

"Is something wrong with her?" Will replied. Emma gave a faint smile at how ironic this sounded given the news she had just been given.

"No nothing`s wrong apart from the fact that she seems to think that both you and, erm, I are her parents" Emma replied softly. Will looked up at Emma and knew she was telling the truth. But the question he wanted to know was Emily.

"I know this may come as a bit of a shock but Emily seemed serious when she was telling me. Apparently she came from the future, how even she doesn't know that, but she seems to have it in her mind that she needs to keep us two together. Everything makes sense now Will." Emma glanced at Will who started nodding as he got up and started pacing around the office.

"It's like a jigsaw puzzle all the pieces fit" he replied. "The constant following me around, the dad remark after I interigated her after the glist, wanting to get home." Will then looked at Emma and started to blush but then decided to leave that for possibly another day.

"I'll have a word with her tomorrow were having a pizza party to try and come up with some ideas for Regionals" Will said. Emma nodded as she walked towards the door.

"Oh another theory why it all makes sense my hair colour and your curls." She smiled as she closed the door of Will's office leaving him alone. He sat on the chair running his hands through his hair.

"Emily's not that stupid to just make up a story. I have a daughter." He grinned wanting to jump up and down in the air but decided not to until he had the full story off Emily in person.

(Will whistled as he threw up a poster that was advertising New Directions appearing at Regionals. He then stood back as he looked at the poster.)

"Hey buddy see you on Saturday" Sue smirked as she walked down the corridor. Will looked at her in confusion. "Didn't I tell you I'm one of the guest judges" Sue added. It then dawned on Will what Sue meant then strode to Emma's office.

"Sue's at Regionals," Will bluntly said "She's guest judging or something well that's what she said anyway."

"Maybe you should go and speak to Figgins" Emma replied. "I mean with the Emily situation we don't need something else getting in the way of Regionals. You know what Sue is like she might just be saying it to annoy or distract you." Will nodded after the incidents last week then leant over and kissed her. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Sue standing there.

"William, Elma" she smirked. Emma glared at Sue as she could never get her name right as she straightened her blouse. "William, Figgins wants to speak to you in his office" she announced as she closed the door behind her.

"I swear that woman gets my name wrong just to annoy me" Emma said standing up and filing some forms away. "Good luck with Figgins" she added softly as Will exited the office closing the door behind him.

(Emily stared out of the window in Will's flat the rain dripping down and she could feel another flashback coming to her. However it was interrupted by Will placing an hand on her shoulder.)

"You ok?" he said gently. Emily nodded.

"Just a bit homesick" she mumbled. "I mean Sophia seems to have abandoned me for Daryl now and Rachel, Quinn and the other girls are nice enough but I just seem out of the loop so to speak." She mumbled biting her lip. Will felt the urge to hug her but thought it wouldn't be a good idea especially with the other members of New Directions in the other room.

""Would winning Regionals cheer you up?" He smiled. Emily`s face clouded over and she started sobbling. Will looked shocked then waited for Emily to stop crying.

"I-I'm sorry," Emily hiccupped "It's just that with everything that has happened with Miss. Sylvester judging, Me, Sophia, Santana and Brittany know we have no chance."

"You don't know that" Will said gently. Emily shook her head.

"She said herself at Cheerio practise "Im going to crush Glee Club" then looked at me while she was saying it." Emily looked up at Will with big brown eyes and Will knew then he couldn't question her. He waited for Emily to stop crying then smiled at her. Quinn then entered the kitchen and glanced at the two of them.

"Mr. Schue I'm here for the plates" she said."I know I'm 8 months but I think i can carry a stack of plates" she replied smiling. Quinn then followed Will and Emily back into the living room where Emily sat next to Sophia who glanced at her friend curiously.

"You ok?" she whispered as Daryl put an arm around Sophia. Emily nodded and smiled as she listened to Will talking.

"They really don't have a clue what they are getting themselves into" Emily thought sadly as she watched Tina sob.

(Emily stood outside the choir room when suddenly Mr. Schue grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room. Emily glared hard at him rubbing her arm but was curious as this wasn't in his nature to act like this.)

"I'm sorry but I need to ask you something before the others get here. Is it true what you told Miss. Pillsbury?" Will glanced at Emily who nodded. Will then gave a smile just as Sophia, Daryl, Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany entered the choir room. Emily went to sit next to Sophia just as Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina pushing Artie entered the room. Will finished scribbling `Journey` on the board just as Rachel and Finn entered the room.

"Mr. Schuester Finn and I have something to tell you" Rachel smiled.

"Me first have a seat" Will replied. Rachel looked confused but she and Finn sat down. Emily then started to daze out as Will started talking about how the group sucked when they first started but then Sophia nudged her friend.

"We are going to do a journey medley" Will grinned as the group started cheering. "Because who cares what happens when we get there when the getting there has been so much fun. Rachel?" he glanced towards the brunette who started smiling.

"Just that how we are really glad you didn't become an accountant" Rachel replied. All the room started nodding and Emily had a broad smile on her face as Sophia and Daryl clutched hands together.

"Regionals here we come!" Will announced as he gave a small smile across to Emily.

(Emily waited backstage while Rachel and Finn performed `Faithfully`. Suddenly she glanced around and noticed Will and Emma walking towards her.)

"Hey" she smiled towards her parents. "Y-Yeah its true," she whispered "I, erm, I don't know how I got here but the only thing I know is that I have to complete a mission. I thought maybe it was Cheerios winning nationals but obviously that's not it so maybe its to win Regionals. I don't know" she babbled on.

"Too many questions to ask at the moment but when we get back to McKinley we can discuss everything" Emma smiled.

"Good luck" Will said as Emily walked towards the curtain which was about to be and Emma shot proud looks at one another as all fifteen membersi of New Directions started to sing `Faithfully` then broke into the mash up of `Anyway You Want t/Lovin Touchin' Squeezing'.

"They are so good" Emma whispered. Will nodded but he couldn't take his eyes off Emily. She just belonged up there. Suddenly as Puck and Santana finished their verse of 'Dont Stop Believing', Emily turned towards them and smiled. Will then started bouncing up and down which resulted from a eye roll from Emily then Sophia grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the middle.

(Emily stood next to Sophia who had Daryl on the opposite side to her clutching her hand. It had been a tense situation so far especially with the birth of Beth, Quinn's daughter, and Emily didn't want to make things any worse. She smiled at Mr. Schue who was stood between Finn and Kurt looking nervous. Emily shot a look across at Jessie who was looking smug, Emily vowed to wipe that smug smile off his face but then tensed as Sue opened the envelope. It was either them or Vocal Adrenaline who had won and if Emily knew the future...)

"Your 2010 Regional Champions are..." Sue paused "Vocal Adrenaline" she announced. Vocal Adrenaline started to cheer and applaud as Will looked down at the ground as Josh Groban passed the third placed trophy to Will as Emily and Sophia glanced across to Jessie and Shelby who were celebrating .

"That could have been us" Sophia whispered blinking back tears as Daryl embraced her. Finn just looked down at the trophy as Kurt also looked downcast as well.

"We didn't even place" Artie mumbled. Will then passed the trophy to Finn and strode off the stage brushing past the black curtains and going backstage. The rest of New Directions looked confused as to where their mentor was going.

"Where is Mr. Schue going?" Brittany whispered clutching Santana's hand. "I thought he cared about us."

"He does," Emily smiled at the blonde girl walking across to her "There is just somebody he needs to see first and then he will be back." Brittany looked blankly at Emily who just sighed and murmured "Doesn`t matter!" Before walking back towards Sophia and Daryl.

"Wait third place means we came last" Daryl replied. "So didn't Mr. Schue keep saying we needed to place to keep New Directions open. Glee is then over with" he sighed sadly as Sophia embraced him. Emily then pinched herself and realised she was still there.

"What do I have to do to leave this place!" she yelled out loud as she sank to the floor crying. Mercedes ran across to the red headed girl and hugged her just as Will came back onto the stage.

"I think we better leave" Will whispered to Finn who nodded as the fourteen members and a sobbing Emily left the stage leaving an jubilant Vocal Adrenaline behind.

"This isn't fair you aren't fit to be a teacher!" Emma yelled as she stormed out of Figgins office and ran smack into a confused Will.

"This isn't fair Will do you know hes given your room to the mock UN" Emma gabbled her eyes wide.

"A deals a deal Em" Will sighed looking around for a sign of Emily. She said she would be coming soon to meet up with the pair of them.

"But it's so unfair!" Emma sighed and was about to carry on when she noticed Emily walking towards them. Emma calmed down as she didn't want Emily knowing what she had done.

"Hey" Emily smiled as she walked towards the two teachers. "I'm still here" she smiled.

"Emily I'm so sorry" Will said. "I guess coming third wasn't in the script after all" Emily shrugged.

"I'll find my way home eventually" she smiled as she glanced up at both her parents. "This is actually really weird I mean back home your exactly the same except older but it's like here I don't exist although I hope I don't exist if you know what I mean..."

"I think that's enough Em" Will replied but then smiled as he noticed Emily blushing almost the same as Emma was. "Like mother like daughter" Will thought to himself.

"He calls me Em too, I mean dad back home" Emily replied playing with her hair. Suddenly she noticed Rachel walking down the corridor and Emily shut up.

"There you are Emily I've been looking all over for you!" Rachel explained "Mr. Schue would you mind coming to the auditorium with us. Emily too." She glanced at the girl who nodded.

"Sure" Will replied before sending a look to Emma with his eyes as Will and Emily followed Rcahel into the auditorium. The rest of New Directions were sat on stools on the stage as Emily sat next to Sophia.

"At the beginning of this year I was just another football player" Matt began.

"I had a stutter" Tina said.

"I was the closeted diva" Mercedes remarked.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios" Quinn replied.

"I used to be afraid to dance outside my room" Mike stated.

"I hated everyone in this club" Santana spoke out. "So did i" Brittany added.

"I wasn't honest about who I was" Kurt choked out.

"I was tossing kids into dumpsters" Puck replied.

"I never kissed a girl before" Artie replied before smiling at Tina.

"And I was getting slushed" Rachel added on.

"I... I didn't have a father" Finn spoke. However this was too much for Emily as she broke down into tears as Finn spoke about not having anyone he could talk to or look up to while looking at Mr. Schue. Emily knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Nether did I" Emily whispered as she added onto Finn. Will's face clouded over but he nodded at Sophia to carry on.

"I never had anyone who believed in me or cared about me" Sophia whispered.

"I just thought Glee Club was one huge joke for the geeks and the losers. I know I was wrong" Daryl spoke out.

"We didn't care what the judges say. We won because we had you as a teacher" Rachel replied.

"Glee Club will never end Mr. Schue because you are Glee Club" Mercedes replied. Emily didn't catch the end of what she was saying as she broke into tears again as the bars of `To Sir With Love' began to play. Sophia put an arm around the petite red head as Rachel begn to sing the first two lines.

"I have to go" Emily whispered but Sophia grabbed her friend hand.

"i don't have a clue what is going on but your staying" she hissed as Kurt finished his verse and they all started to sing ths chorus. Emily gulped and nodded as Sophia and Daryl carried on the verse.

"If I hadn't been so selfish and tried to keep mum and dad together then none of this would have happened. Im the reason Glee Club is over" Emily thought as she blinked back tears as she noticed Will nearly choking up as well. Suddenly Emily noticed a flash of red disappear behind the door.

"What is Miss. Sylvester doing here?" Emily thought but just shrugged it off. She had probably come to gloat and Emily wasn't really in the mood at the moment.

"We have another year" Will grinned as he looked around the room. "Come on we have another year!" he exclaimed as all fourteen members of Glee jumped around the room in celebration, Sophia and Daryl hugged one another as Finn jumped up and down and Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes did a high five. Suddenly Rachel looked concerned.

"Mr. Schue where is Emily?" the brunette asked.

"That's another point I want to tell you. I'm afraid to say Emily won't be returning next term she had to go and move with her elderly aunt in the country. But she promises to come back and visit one day."

"But she never said goodbye!" Sophia exclaimed. Will then started to explain about next year as a flashback to two hours ago revealed the real reason.

"Mr. Schue" Emily yelled running to her father. Wil glanced up from the box he was holding to look at his daughter.

"Em you don't have to say that anymore" he smiled.

"It's safer," Emily huffed "You never know who might be listening in. Anyway I realised now that the real reason I came was to get new members like Sophia and Daryl which in turn might give you a fighting chance next term. I heard Miss. Sylvester's conversation with you and I know she isn't as hard as she looks. However I won`t be here next term I have to leave now" she replied sadly. "My mission is now over. I spoke to Mom about it and she seems upset but knows I have to do the right thing" she smiled giving Will an hug. "You never know sixteen years isn't a long time" she winked as she walked out of the room. Emma then ran towards Will from her office as Emily disappeared from view. "Thanks for everything Mom, Dad" Emily's voice was heard before she disappeared.

"She's gone Will" Emma sobbed as she clung onto him.

"Like she said sixteen years isn't a long time" Will smirked as Emma gave a small smile "Guess I better tell the Glee kids the good news and the not so good news" he sighed.

"So because you sang fot me yesterday I want to give you ne final performance before your summer vacation. Puck?" Will glanced towards Puck who nodded sitting beside his teacher. As they both started to play 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', a flashforward tells us what has happened to Emily.

Emily slowly opened her brown eyes and looked around. She was lying in an hospital bed with tubes attatched to her.

"Your awake!" she heard a female voice and turned around to see Beth "Mr. and Mrs. Schue Emily's awake!" she yelled and watched as her mother and father ran in.

"Oh Em" Emma sobbed as she stroked her daughters hair. "I thought we had lost you for good."

"The doctors said that you were in a coma" Will added. "We didn't even think you would even wake up."

"My adopted parents are here and so are Mr. and Mrs. Hudson" Beth added. "They were really worried about you. Plus there is one person left" she smirked as Josh ran into the room and engulfed Emily in a hug.

"So glad your back" he whispered as Emily just gave a soft smile.

"Puck you have your guitar? Will looked at the younger male who nodded "Well in that case I think we should sing `Somewhere Over the Rainbow`. He was half expecting his daughter to groan or roll her eyes but she nodded and smiled. Puck started to play the opening bars as Will started to sing. Both Wills overlapped one another as in the past Sophia hung onto Daryl and Finn and Rachel leaned on each others shoulders. In the future Beth clung onto Emily's hand as Emma smiled fondly at her daughter as she glanced at Will with the same look she used to give him. Finn and Rachel also leant on each other just as they were doing in the past.

"...oh why cant I" both Wills sang as the scene closed with Emily smiling at her father.

And there we go that's the final chapter of the New Girl in Town. If the ending is confusing for anyone just say in your review and I'll explain to you. Again I'd like to thank bollyboo for betering every week and for anyone who has read or reviewed it really means a lot to me. Hopefully my next fic should be up either next week or the week after so keep your eyes open for that. I probably wont do a sequel to this as everything has been sown up but I suppose I could maybe bring Carl back and Emily finds out and returns. But we shall see about that its an idea I suppose.


End file.
